Almas de SeeD, 2ª parte: El Caballero Guardián
by Dederian Sowblack
Summary: Almas de SeeD 2:El Caballero Guardián. Vuelve Almas de SeeD con 3 capítulos nuevos!
1. Prólogo

_Tras unos meses, he conseguido sacar un poco de tiempo para escribir así que vuelven Amanda y Dederian a batallar contra sus pesares junto a sus amigos. Espero que esta segunda parte sea un poco mejor que la anterior y que disfrutéis leyéndola. _

_Un saludo a todos._

_P.D. Este fic puede contener (y contiene XD) Spoilers sobre el final y la trama del videojuego Final Fantasy VIII. Quedais advertidos ;) _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Dicen que una bruja sin caballero se vuelve malvada, pero eso no es cierto. La verdad es que se vuelven malvadas cuando lo pierden.

Cuando una bruja acepta a su Caballero le concede un don, pero también una carga.

Entre ambos se forma un vínculo, uno que vas más allá del amor y la magia, una unión tan fuerte que los destinos de ambos se juntan para formar uno solo.

Cada acción de uno repercute en el otro y viceversa, ambos se fortalecen mutuamente, pero también se debilitan a la vez.

Por eso, cuando una bruja pierde a su Caballero, su destino y su mente se truncan y deja de ser la persona que había sido. Algunas se encierran en si mismas, aislándose de todo hasta su desaparición; otras se vuelven frías y ásperas como el hielo; algunas otras se desesperan y ansían tener el poder necesario para recuperarlo. Pero unas pocas se ofuscan, se vuelven contra todo y todos, y su corazón ennegrece como el tizón, por el odio y la rabia que sienten. Sus vidas se convierten en una espiral de destrucción que lo arrasa todo a su paso.

Pocas veces ocurre que la bruja muera antes que el Caballero que la protege, pero cuando ocurre, dicen que la desolación y la desesperación invaden al guerrero y que, tras su muerte, su alma pasa a formar parte de la magia, para protegerla. Así nacen los Guardianes de la Fuerza.

* * *

_PD: A todos aquellos a los que suelo leer, si os pasáis por aquí y veis esto sabed que no he abandonado la lectura de vuestras historia, sólo que estos meses no he tenido ni un respiro, en cuanto pueda iré pasándome. Recuerdos a todos. _


	2. Capítulo 1 Viejos amigos

**Capítulo 1. Viejos amigos**

Desde la mesa de canapés se podía oír la canción que tocaba la banda, y, aunque era una canción que le gustaba, no estaba prestando atención.

Un chico de pelo castaño y ojos caoba mordisqueaba distraídamente lo que, antes, había sido un pinchito de carne. Había estado muy ocupado los últimos días y no había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado. Pero ahora, relajándose en la fiesta, lo había recordado.

Nida Headrow era SeeD y piloto del jardín de Balam y, como tal, se pasaba el día al timón, buscando las mejores rutas por las que el inmenso jardín pudiese desplazarse.

Las últimas dos semanas el jardín no había parado quieto y, aunque tenía aprendices a los que enseñaba a manejar los controles, Nida siempre pilotaba y apenas había tenido tiempo de descansar.

Primero había ido a buscar al comandante del jardín y a sus compañeros a la misteriosa ciudad de Esthar. Desde allí habían llevado al mismísimo presidente del mismo país a Winhill, un pueblo de Galbadia. También había ido a buscar a Centra a la mujer del director del jardín Cid Kramer.

Justo antes de la fiesta, el director y el comandante habían decidido volver a la isla de Balam, aunque, por suerte, habían permitido a Nida dejar a los mandos a uno de sus alumnos, para que él pudiera relajarse y asistir a la fiesta.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien le tocó el hombro por la espalda, haciéndole dar un bote del susto.

- ¡Madre mía, Claire! - ¿¡Qué quieres, que me de un infarto!?

La muchacha que le sonreía pícaramente y que le acababa de dar un susto de muerte era Claire Lamarck. Era una chica de pelo castaño, largo y recogido en una coleta; con unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que delataban las ganas de divertirse que tenía. Era algo más baja que Nida, pero no demasiado, y lucía el traje de gala típico de los alumnos del jardín que todavía no se habían convertido en SeeD. Se conocían desde hacía años y aunque ella tenía amigos más extrovertidos y divertidos, con el tiempo se había hecho un hueco en el estrecho círculo de amistades de él.

- ¿Bailas? – Le preguntó ella sonriente.

- No me apetece, estoy muy cansado. – Le contestó él con una sonrisa cortés.

Ella ya sabía su respuesta de antemano, pero sabía como convencerle, y así comenzó su numerito.

Con las manos en la espalda, se acercó mucho a él y, con expresión triste y morritos se lo volvió a pedir:

-¡Oh, vamos! – Dijo en un tono casi suplicante. – Hoy estoy muy solita. Carlos y Mitch no han venido porque quería aprovechar para entrenar a sus anchas, y no tengo a nadie más con quien bailar.

Aquella cara angelical, con ojos de perrito abandonado siempre acababa enterneciendo a Nida.

- ¿Y Michael? – Le preguntó Nida.

Claire sabía que, con el tono que había usado él, estaba apunto de ceder. Así que juntó las piernas y se removió un poco, como si él la impresionase y aflorase en ella la timidez:

- ¡Baila muy mal! – Exclamó. – Y siempre me pisa.

Nida alzó su copa y la miró un instante. Suspiró y la dejó sobre la mesa. Al verlo Claire sonrió y, agarrándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta la pista con celeridad. La banda estaba tocando una canción que traía los recuerdos de su graduación a Nida: Waltz of the Moon.

Rápidamente adoptaron la postura correcta y empezaron a bailar. Ambos eran buenos bailarines ya que era una de las habilidades de infiltración que enseñaban en el jardín.

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó a decir Claire. – Me supo muy mal no poder acompañarte al baile cuando te convertiste en SeeD.

Nida de hecho no la estaba mirando y no la había escuchado, pero Claire no se dio cuenta. De repente se había puesto muy nerviosa, el corazón le iba muy rápido, la sangre se le agolpaba en las orejas y no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

- Pero espero que me acompañes cuando me gradúe yo. – Cuando lo dijo se puso roja. – Este año me han ido muy bien los exámenes y…bueno… si todo va bien el año que viene me presentare al examen para convertirme en SeeD y, bueno, me…me gustaría que fueras…ejem… mi pareja para el baile si lo consigo. – Alzó entonces la cabeza en un acto de fuerza de voluntad, roja como un tomate, pero se le pasó la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que Nida miraba fijamente a otro lado. Él entonces dejó de bailar y se giró un momento hacia ella.

- Perdona un momento. – Le dijo. Y se fue.

Claire se quedó en medio de la pista sola, completamente descolocada, mirando como Nida atravesaba la pista y se alejaba.

De repente se sintió profundamente ofendida y ridícula plantada allí en medio.

Roja, esta vez de ira, fue tras él. Cuando llegó le cogió por el hombro e hizo que se girara.

- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó dándole un guantazo. Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada se fue rápidamente y desapareció entre la gente.

Nida se quedó patidifuso, sin saber exactamente porqué acababa de recibir aquel golpe, que más que dolerle, le sorprendía.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Le preguntó alguien tras él.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. – Le contestó acariciándose la mejilla abofeteada.

- Bueno, averígualo luego. – Continuó el comandante del jardín, Squall Leonhart. – Tienes razón con lo que estabas diciendo, ninguno nos habíamos acordado de ellos.

- Sí. – Asintió Nida.

- Mañana mismo cambiaremos el rumbo del jardín, iremos a Melcino. Me extraña que no se hayan puesto en contacto con nosotros.

[Fin del capítulo 1


	3. Capítulo 2 Bajo la luz de la verdad

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Ya he puesto el aviso en el primer capítulo, pero para aquellos que ya lo hayáis leído os advierto de que este fic va a tener bastantes spoilers sobre la trama y el final del juego Final Fantasy VIII, así que, si no habéis terminado el juego y no queréis que os desvele el final o partes de éste, no sigáis leyendo y terminadlo primero ;). _

_Ahora el comentario, jejeje. Bueno, no voy a publicar con tanta velocidad de ahora en adelante, pero como el prólogo ya estaba en el foro y el primer capítulo es corto y un poco malo pues he decidido publicar otro, para que tengáis algo un poco más jugoso que leer. Por fin la primera aparición de los protagonistas. Esperaré vuestros comentarios._

_Un saludo a todos._

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 2. Bajo la luz de la verdad**

Tres días más tarde el jardín asomó en el horizonte. Los habitantes de Melcino se sorprendieron al ver algo tan grande flotando y avanzando hacia su pequeño pueblo, casi perdido en las montañas cercanas a Timber. Sólo tres personas reconocieron a aquel inmenso edificio volador, despertando en cada una un sentimiento diferente: alegría, tristeza y miedo. Ninguna de las tres esperaba ver al jardín de Balam dirigirse hacia ellos y, pese a lo impresionante que resultaba, fueron las únicas que se prepararon para su llegada y se dirigieron a los límites del bosque, donde podría descender, a recibirlo.

Apenas un par de horas más tarde, Squall Leonhart, comandante del jardín de Balam; Cid Kramer, director del mismo y Takako Xu, secretaría del director e instructora del jardín; se dirigieron al piso inferior y se prepararon para bajar del jardín.

El jardín acababa de aterrizar, levantando una gran polvareda que poco a poco se fue asentando, revelando a dos mujeres y un hombre aguardando junto a un furgón que Squall reconoció del mismo jardín.

Una de las mujeres, la más joven, avanzó hacía ellos. Debía de medir algo menos de metro setenta, con una melena larga y fina de pelo castaño y ojos marrones y vivos.

- Bienvenidos a Melcino. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias. – Contestó el director. – Me alegro de que seamos bien recibidos aquí, señorita Beicker.

- Ya sabe que puede llamarme Amanda.

El chico, que había permanecido un par de metros tras Amanda Beicker, avanzó colocándose frente al grupo de representantes del jardín de Balam e hizo el saludo típico de los SeeD: colocó el brazo derecho en paralelo al torso y extendió su mano frente a la cara, con la palma hacía dentro. Los tres le correspondieron.

- Dederian. – Saludó sonriente el director. – Me alegro de verte a ti también.

Dederian Sowblack era un chico de dieciocho años y pelo castaño que lucía en una media melena. Sus ojos eran azules, fríos y penetrantes. Durante un momento se cruzaron con los de Xu, pero ella acabó apartando la mirada. En el jardín le había visto muchas veces, incluso le había dando algunas clases, pero nunca se había sentido intimidada por él, como ahora. Sus ojos y su expresión le parecieron mucho más fríos que de costumbre.

Mientras tanto el director Kramer y Amanda Beicker habían comenzado una conversación bastante insustancial que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Squall ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Durante muchos años había compartido una amistad con Dederian y, durante sus duelos, había creído llegar a conocerle algo, pero ahora notaba que algo había cambiado en él.

Squall le miró a los ojos e intentó leer en ellos lo que nadie decía, pero no fue hasta mirarle la cintura que comprendió lo que había pasado.

- Ha muerto. – Sentenció el comandante. Sin querer que así lo fuera, aquellas palabras cayeron como una losa sobre los hombros de Dederian, que se hundieron levemente, de manera casi imperceptible.

De su cintura pendían dos espadas de hoja gruesa con una gema roja cada una, Squall las conocía bien, en sus duelos con su amigo y compañero había recibido muchos golpes y cortes de ellas; pero junto a ellas había otra arma, un arma que conocía aún mejor, una katana. La funda, con la punta desgastada por el contacto con el suelo, se había descolorido; era un desgaste muy poco común, dado por el extraño uso de bastón que le daba su antiguo dueño, un maestro del combate con espada, que había enseñado a todos los alumnos del jardín el manejo de este tipo de arma. Aquella era el arma de Langdon Gaetano, el mejor espadachín e instructor del jardín.

Todos salvo Dederian se giraron a mirar a Squall. El director Kramer le interrogó con la mirada.

-… el instructor Gaetano. – concluyó, cortando aquel pesado silencio que se había producido.

Cid Kramer y Xu se giraron buscando una respuesta de Amanda a aquella sorprendente afirmación del comandante del jardín. Agachando la cabeza, corroboró las palabras de Squall.

Xu se giró, llevándose la mano a la cara, intentando evitar que vieran como una lágrima comenzaba a asomarle en uno de sus ojos.

El aspecto afable y risueño del director Kramer desapareció de un plumazo, pudiendo adivinar en su rostro la confusión y la tristeza.

Amanda se miraba los pies. Apenada, intentaba no recordar como, hacía apenas algo más de una semana, le habían enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo.

La silenciosa mujer que les había acompañado desde el pueblo se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

Mientras, Dederian, que había permanecido en silencio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, dio media vuelta y entró en el vehículo por la puerta del conductor. Squall Leonhart se apresuró a seguirlo, subiéndose en el lado del copiloto. Dederian no le miró.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó.

Dederian suspiro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás: - No quiero hablar de ello.

Squall seguía mirando fijamente a Dederian: -¿Por qué no? – Insistió.

- Porque no.

Squall no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Deberías confiar…

- ¡Basta! –Gritó Dederian, golpeando el volante. – He dicho que no quiero hablar de ello. – Espetó, irritado.

- Estoy seguro que si hubieras podido hacer algo, lo habrías evitado. No debes martirizarte.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó, girándose hacia Squall.- ¡Tú no estabas allí¡No sabes nada! –Sus mirabas se cruzaban, pero Dederian, con la respiración entrecortada, no pudo soportar los intensos ojos azules de Squall y apartó la vista, apoyándose en el volante y bajando la cabeza. Su voz se fue reduciendo hasta convertirse en un suspiro- Tendría que haber… - No acabó la frase.

Squall se quedó mirando a su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro. Dederian alzó la mirada y Squall vio en sus ojos vidriosos el gran pesar y tristeza que sentía.

- Fue culpa mía…

Takako Xu dio un respingo al oír el motor del furgón encenderse. Justo después se giró, igual que Amanda, el director y la misteriosa desconocida, a mirar como se alejaba hacía la entrada para vehículos del jardín.

- Será mejor que también entremos nosotros. – Dijo el director Kramer.

Todos asintieron silenciosamente y se dirigieron lentamente hacía la entrada.

Al entrar en el jardín, se dirigieron directamente al despacho del director Kramer, en la tercera planta. Obviando las miradas de los curiosos estudiantes que los observaban con interés. Cuando llegaron al fin al despacho, el director se dirigió a la cafetera que tenía allí para revitalizarse en las largas reuniones matutinas, y preparó, con la ayuda de Takako Xu, algo de café para todos.

Cuando todos tuvieron ante si una humeante taza del brebaje, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa.

Amanda cogió su taza y, tras soplar un poco, tomó un sorbo.

- Fuimos a Melcino a buscar respuestas y creo que las encontramos.

- Hacía cinco años que no pasaba por allí.

Dederian sostenía la mirada de concentración de Squall. Éste soltó un bufido cuando dio un salto hacia atrás, separando su Lionheart de las espadas de Dederian.

Dederian sopesó la espada que tenía en la mano izquierda, sin dejar de observar a su rival. Squall hacía girar su sable-pistola mientras comenzaba a moverse alrededor de Dederian con pasos cortos.

Cuando Squall se lanzó contra él, Dederian ya estaba preparado y con una sonrisa arrojó su espada con gran velocidad hacía él. Squall desvió la espada con un movimiento de su arma pero, en contra de lo que solía hacer, sin parar de correr.

Dederian, sorprendido, bloqueó el golpe perdiendo el equilibrio y trastabillando hacía atrás. Squall aprovechó para lanzarle una patada que Dederian evitó dejándose caer al suelo. Con una mano amortiguo el golpe y trató de golpear las piernas de Squall.

Dando un espectacular salto mortal hacía atrás, Leonhart evitó el ataque. Para entonces Dederian ya se había levantado y se abalanzaba, espada en mano, sobre él. Squall paró el golpe con su sable. Ambos mantuvieron la posición, forcejeando.

- Has mejorado mucho. – Unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de Dederian.

Squall sonrió con algo de ironía.

- He obtenido mucha experiencia en combate últimamente. ¿Pero que pasó cuando llegasteis?

- Llegamos creando una gran expectación en el pueblo. Por suerte mi madre nos recibió y nos llevó a su casa, pero suele hablar más de la cuenta y dijo algunas cosas que hicieron que Dederian decidiera irse.

- Entiendo. – Dijo el director a Amanda. Él estaba al tanto de cómo había llegado Dederian al jardín y porqué, y se imaginó que tema se trató.

- Poco después apareció Anatema hecha una furia. – Amanda miró a la misteriosa mujer que se sentaba a su lado y con un gesto hizo entender que Anatema era ella. – Anatema es una bruja de las que fueron capturadas por Adel para experimentar. Nos explicó como, tras la caída de la terrible bruja, fueron puestas en libertad y ayudadas a regresar a sus hogares. Por desgracia, poco después comenzaron a ser secuestradas por una organización secreta. El creador y líder era uno de los científicos más famosos que trabajaron para Adel: Agnus Freight, que había sido expulsado por sus infames actos y experimentos. Rápidamente el gobierno de Esthar volvió a reunirlas a todas y, a las que aceptaron, se las incluyó en un plan de cambio de identidad. Tras un tiempo, Anatema y una amiga suya acabaron el Melcino.

- Poco después de que llegaran pasó aquello.

Squall escuchaba con atención a Dederian escondiéndose tras un árbol. Hacía unos minutos que la sala de duelo se había convertido en un denso bosque.

En aquel lugar Squall solía tener desventaja ante Dederian debido a que su arma era más grande y aparatosa y los árboles le impedían hacer muchos de los movimientos amplios que solía usar para luchar. Y, para más sorna, la transición de escenario le había dado la oportunidad a su rival de desenfundar su pistola Gaegun.

-Así obtuvo Amanda su poder, durante el ataque una de las brujas murió, pasándole sus poderes a ella.

Sabía que Dederian intuía aproximadamente donde estaba, igual que él sabía donde debía estar él por su voz; pero si se asomaba estaba seguro de que Dederian le vería antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Así que simplemente esperó.

- Mientras Anatema nos contaba su historia, apareció un guerrero ante la casa. Luca Sunis.

Xu se levantó de un salto al oír el nombre.

- ¿¡Luca Sunis!? – Exclamó. - ¿¡Luca P. Sunis!?

- Sí. – Confirmó Amanda.- Luca P. Sunis, también conocido como El Lobo.

- ¡Pero si es uno de los asesinos a sueldo más buscados y temidos del mundo¡Desde hace décadas! – Continuó la secretaria del director.

- Lo sé. Estas semanas he estado informándome sobre él. Uno de los mercenarios más peligrosos que se conocen. Se creía desaparecido desde hace tiempo, pero ha estado trabajando para Agnus Freight. Anatema lo reconoció del ataque a Melcino y Dederian y yo ya nos habíamos topado con él antes.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya os habíais enfrentado antes?

- No. – Squall casi no oyó a Dederian por encima del ruido de las olas al estrellarse contra la firme roca, unos metros más abajo.

Unos cuantos minutos atrás había conseguido engañar a Dederian lanzando una piedra lejos de su posición, haciendo que se girara hacia donde había caído la piedra, dándole la oportunidad de lanzarse sobre él. Así consiguió asestarle un par de buenos golpes. Ahora luchaban al borde de un acantilado, donde la poca libertad de movimientos y la posibilidad de mover con libertad el arma, le daban ventaja.

Squall lanzó una estocada que Dederian tuvo que bloquear, soltando un gruñido.

– En Timber nos salvó la vida y en Fisherman's Horizon luchó con nosotros contra los soldados de Galbadia. Aunque… - Dederian se quedó pensativo, en silencio.

- ¿Aunque qué? – Le interrogó Squall.

- Aunque Nida reconoció a una chica que iba con ella en FH. Dijo que ya la había visto antes, durante la rebelión de Norg… Dijo que estaba con los partidarios de Norg.

- ¿Norg? – Squall miró extrañado a su compañero. -¿Crees que tiene algo que ver? Desde que le derrotamos después de salir de FH ha estado convertido en crisálida.

- No lo se. Lo único que sé es que la vi usando un rifle de alta precisión durante nuestro encuentro, como los que usan los francotiradores. Como el que seguramente usó el francotirador que nos atacó en Melcino junto a Sunis.

- ¿Algo cambió después de que dejara Fisherman's Horizon?

- No lo creo, ya te he dicho que él mismo había encabezado el ataque a Melcino hace diez años y fue el que me dejó la cicatriz en la espalda.

- Pensaba que había sido un gran dragón el que te había hecho eso. – Intervino Squall esquivando una de las espadas de Dederian.

- Yo también. – Le contestó lanzándole otra estocada que no le causó problemas desviar. – Pero… - Boqueó un sablazo con esfuerzo, contraatacando rápidamente con su otra arma, pero Squall se zafó. – Pero cuando luché con él, sus palabras me hicieron recordar.

- ¿Y Langdon? – Preguntó Squall.

Dederian paró en seco.

Squall lanzó un golpe vertical que Sowblack tuvo que repeler con sus dos espadas y un gran esfuerzo. El comandante del jardín se separó de su rival, cosa que éste aprovechó para, girando sobre si mismo, lanzarle dos golpe ascendentes. Con gráciles movimientos los esquivó y le lanzó un puñetazo que apenas pudo evitar, rozándole la cara.

Mientras Dederian se recuperaba del ataque, Squall le lanzó con toda su fuerza un golpe a una de sus espadas, haciendo que se le escapara de la mano y saliese disparada. Encadenando el primer ataque con un segundo y un tercero, arremetió contra él, haciendo que Dederian tuviera grandes dificultades para defenderse.

Dederian, apabullado por la fuerza con a que Squall arremetía contra él, se dio cuenta que, desde el último combate que habían tenido, Squall le había sobrepasado en gran medida.

Distraído por ese pensamiento, no vio venir la patada que Squall le lanzó hacia el pecho.

Salió despedido hacia atrás, perdiendo su otra espada y quedando desarmado. El impulso que llevaba le hizo rodar por el suelo, quedando finalmente de rodillas.

Alzó la vista y vio venir hacia él a Luca Sunis a toda velocidad con su gran espada apunto de descargar el golpe definitivo.

Soltando un gran alarido, Dederian se levantó lanzando un fuerte puñetazo combinado con un hechizo Piro.

Squall salió despedido y se golpeó contra la pared de la sala y cayó al suelo.

Dederian se quedó en blanco, con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado.

Leonhart alzó la vista hacia él, pero la falta de aire, causada por el potente golpe en el pecho, le hizo toser, llevándose la mano a la boca.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo Dederian ya no estaba.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

_ Como siempre, contestaré a los RR en el foro._

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

* * *


	4. Capítulo 3 Hielo

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado el último capítulo. Creo que resume los hechos básicos del final de la primera parte, refrescando la memoria. Ya tenía pensado hacer aparecer la sala de duelos antes, pero narrarlo en primera persona no me convencía. También, para los seguidores de Squall, os digo que en los próximos capítulos va a aparecer bastante e incluso es posible que llegue a tener más adelante algún capítulo sólo para él. Bien, os dejo ya con el tercer capítulo._

_Un saludo a todos.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Hielo**

Dederian estaba sentado en la barandilla del balcón del segundo piso, con la vista perdida en las montañas de Timber. El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras ellas, dándole un toque rojizo a los bosques que cubrían la zona.

La puerta se abrió tras él y alguien se acercó a él.

- Esto es tuyo.

Dederian se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Squall Leonhart. En las manos llevaba las dos espadas que, tiempo atrás, habían pertenecido al Caballero de la bruja Himyeda y que el SeeD había obtenido tras la muerte de éste. El comandante le extendió las armas y él las cogió.

- No sé exactamente que te ha pasado antes, ni que te ha llevado a golpearme de esa manera; -Dederian apartó la vista. – pero creo que deberías hablar con alguien de ello, con alguien que pueda ayudarte. La doct…

- Gracias. – Le interrumpió bruscamente Dederian, levantándose. – Pero estoy bien.

Dicho eso se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la puerta. Squall se giró hacía él:

- No deberías encerr… - Dederian ya había vuelto al interior del jardín y no le escuchaba. –…arte… - Se pasó la mano por la cara. – Ya comienzo a hablar como Rinoa. – Y sonrió levemente al acordarse de ella.

Amanda estaba en el comedor sentada en una mesa junto con Quistis Trepe y Nida Headrow, tomando un café.

- Vaya…- Dijo la instructora de pelo rubio visiblemente afectada. – Todo es tan… trágico.

Nida ni siquiera dijo algo.

Amanda acababa de contarles todo lo que le había pasado antes de volver al jardín y la muerte de Langdon Gaetano. Él había sido el instructor más viejo de los que había en el jardín y había sido profesor y maestro de muchos SeeD, incluidos Quistis y Nida. Ambos parecían turbados por la noticia.

Un alumno que estaba en una mesa cercana se acercó.

- Instructora Trepe¿está usted bien?

Ella se giró hacía él todavía con cara afligida, pero rápidamente sonrió suavemente y le pasó una mano por el brazo.

- Sí, gracias, Phillip. Sólo me han dado una noticia inesperada.

-Bueno, alégrese, por lo menos el director y el comandante le han devuelto su puesto de instructora.

- Sí, fue una buena noticia. Pero creo que tú no deberías estar aquí¿no? Tengo entendido que tus notas en los exámenes teóricos fueron bastante malas el pasado curso. ¡Tendrías que estar estudiando!

El chico se puso colorado de golpe.

- ¡Sí! Claro. –Tartamudeo. – ¡Me voy! – Hizo el saludo SeeD a la instructora y salió a paso rápido de la sala.

- Vaya, no lo sabía, enhorabuena. – Le dijo Amanda mientras hacía girar su taza de café.

- Fue Squall quien lo llevó todo e intercedió por mí para que me readmitiesen.

- ¿Squall, el comandante? – Amanda parecía sorprendida.

- Sí, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado ha hecho que cambie.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, cuando os fuisteis…

Dederian había salido al patio, el aire fresco le ayudaba a relajarse. En el patio todavía se veían los daños que había sufrido el jardín de Balam al enfrentarse con el de Galbadia. Una valla metálica evitaba que algún despistado cayese al vacío por el gran agujero que había en la parte más alejada de la entrada. Dederian se había acercado hasta ella y, apoyado, miraba las grandes praderas que llevaban hasta el mar.

Se sentía perdido.

En una situación como aquella habría ido a pedir consejo al que había sido su instructor, amigo y casi un padre para él. Pero ya no podía. Durante años se había entrenado para llegar a formar parte de la élite, los mejores guerreros, los mejor preparados, los más fuertes. Pero le habían derrotado con tanta facilidad, cinco años esforzándose, dando lo mejor de si mismo, todo para poder proteger a la gente que quería. Y a la hora de la verdad no había podido hacer nada. Simplemente había sido incapaz de salvar a su maestro, ni tan siquiera a si mismo. Luca Sunis ni siquiera parecía esforzarse cuando se enfrentaron y Squall, en poco más de dos semanas, le había sobrepasado con creces.

- Deberías apartarte.

Dederian se giró, sobresaltado. Anatema le observaba con mirada seria.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

- He dicho que deberías alejarte de ella. Ahora sólo eres un estorbo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Has demostrado ser un inepto como protector.

Dederian la miró fríamente.

- Daría mi vida por ella.

- Y la darías en vano.

Dederian permaneció en silencio un momento, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Porqué quieres separarme de ella?

- El Renacimiento de Xian tiene medios para localizar a una bruja si está con su Caballero. Estando junto a ella lo único que haces es desvelar su posición. Estará mejor sin ti.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da eso? – Dederian la miraba con aprensión.

- A partir de ahora voy a enseñarle a usar sus poderes de bruja, llevo demasiado tiempo huyendo de ellos, he sacrificado demasiado como para dejar que me atrapen por culpa de un mocoso inconsciente.

La mirada de Dederian se estrechó, pero no dijo nada. Anatema mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de él con fría indiferencia.

Tras un minuto Dederian terminó apartando los ojos de ella y comenzó a alejarse.

Anatema se giró, siguiéndole con la mirada.

- Es lo mejor. – Dijo, ya para si misma.

* * *

[Fin del capítulo 3

* * *

_ Como siempre, contestaré a los RR en el foro._

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	5. Capítulo 4 Un buen hijo

Bueno, tras un montón de tiempo sin escribir ( y sin tiempo para ello), he vuelto a las andadas. Espero que todos aquellos que habeis seguido la historia hasta aquí os reengacheis sin muchos problemas. Para obsequiar a aquellos que hayais tenido paciencia para esperar hasta ahora, os compenso con una publicación doble y, en menos de una semana, el tercero.

Espero que todos disfruteis.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Un buen hijo.**

* * *

En la sala de juntas del jardín se estaba llevando a cabo un exhaustivo debate sobre cual debía ser la nueva dirección que había de tomar el centro de adiestramiento. En él tomaban parte las mentes más privilegiadas del centro y las más altas esferas de éste, acostumbradas a tratar a los clientes más importantes y con más clase.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido, idiota! ¡He pisado insectos más inteligentes que tú!

Takako Xu había tomado el mando de los partidarios de que el jardín volviese a Balam y se enfrentaba acaloradamente al máximo exponente de los que opinaban que la mejor idea era ir de país en país, John Malcom.

- ¡Takako! -Exclamó el director Kramer, escandalizado. – No hace falta entrar en descalificativos.

- Perdone. Es que este hombre me pone de los nervios.

- ¡Oh! Vaya, doña perfecta. – Comenzó Malcom, con voz burlona. - Creo recordar que la última vez que el jardín siguió tus directrices acabaron muriendo centenares de alumnos y profesores en una guerra absurda.

Takako giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia él. John dio un paso atrás al ver sus ojos encendidos, pero ella le saltó encima con un grito y comenzó a golpearle la cara.

En la sala se creo un gran escándalo y desconcierto mientras todos los participantes del debate intentaban separarlos.

Una silla pasó a pocos centímetros de la espalda de Squall, pero él ni se inmutó. De hecho no se inmutó porque no se dio ni cuenta, ya que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ensimismado, miraba por el gran ventanal de la sala hacia el infinito, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De repente algo le devolvió al mundo real. Nida Headrow le sujetaba por el hombro y le miraba con una mezcla de respeto, angustia y preocupación.

-¿Comandante, está bien?

- Sí, claro. – Contestó. Un insulto sorprendentemente ofensivo hizo que girara la cabeza y descubriese con sorpresa la batalla campal que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala. Volvió la vista hacia Nida, buscando una respuesta.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero quería hablarte de otra cosa.- Squall asintió, esperando. – Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estamos tan cerca, y que, bueno…mis padres viven allí. Ejem… yo quería pedirte que fuéramos a…

Ambos se agacharon a la vez para esquivar un cenicero que pasó silbando sobre sus cabezas y fue a incrustarse en una de las paredes de yeso del despacho.

Squall se giró bruscamente contra el tumulto y dio un grito:

- ¡Paro!

Nida se quedó sorprendido al ver que todos se habían quedado completamente paralizados y que incluso una segunda silla se había quedado suspendida en el aire, apunto de impactar contra el comandante.

Squall se volvió de nueva hacia Nida.

- Disculpa, estaban comenzando a molestarme. Sigue por favor.

Nida quedó impresionado, había leído sobre la magia Paro, era rarísima y muy difícil de encontrar, pero nunca la había visto en acción, ni siquiera a los instructores. Quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando a los afectados, antes de responder.

- Eh... sí, decía que me gustaría que pasáramos por Dollet, si puede ser.

- Oh, claro. – Contestó Squall mirando por el ventanal. – Puedes poner rumbo hacia allí ahora.

Nida le miró sorprendido y sonrió.

- ¡Enseguida, comandante! – Exclamó feliz. Hizo el saludo SeeD y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta del despacho.

Squall se acarició la barbilla con la mano, con la mirada perdida en las montañas y bosques de la zona, sopesaba las diferentes opciones que se abrían ante él y analizó los diferentes inconvenientes de cada una. Aún inmerso en sus pensamientos salió de la sala, en dirección a la Zona de Entrenamiento; luchar le despejaba la mente y le ayudaba a pensar.

Seis personas intentaron llamar su atención gritando entre dientes, pero no obtuvieron resultado. Las más altas esferas y las mentes más privilegiadas del jardín tuvieron que esperar tres horas a que se pasara el efecto de la magia Paro para poder volver a moverse.

Mientras tanto Amanda Beicker se encontraba en la cafetería del jardín, tomándose un café con leche y unas pastitas de acompañamiento.

Estaba preocupada. Dederian no había aparecido a dormir en su habitación la noche anterior y desde que habían subido al jardín el día anterior no lo había visto.

Apenas le había visto dormir desde el ataque y, cuando lo hacía, parecía intranquilo, asaltado por pesadillas.

Iba a ir a buscarlo cuando notó que alguien se acercaba por su espalda. Su mente dio un brinco. De un salto se levantó de la silla, desenfundando una de sus pistolas y apuntó directamente al pecho de su objetivo.

De repente se dio cuenta que toda la cafetería la observaba, alarmada. Se sintió ridícula y guardo el arma. Se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado tensa por culpa de todo aquel lío.

La persona que se había acercado a ella por la espalda dio un paso hacia ella para llamar su atención.

Una mujer de unos treinta años, con el pelo largo y negro como el azabache, la observaba a través de sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos.

-Hola. – Saludó escuetamente.

Amanda enseguida supo a quién pertenecía aquella voz, pero no reconoció en su aspecto a la persona que había oído.

- ¿Edea?- dijo sorprendida.- ¿Es usted la bruja Edea?

- No. –Dijo la mujer. – Ahora ya no soy una bruja. Ahora sólo soy Edea Kramer.

- Vaya. – Exclamó Amanda, sorprendida. – Parece usted mucho más joven que su marido. Creía que tenían más o menos la misma edad.

- Y así es. – Contestó Edea. – De hecho, yo soy algo más mayor que Cid.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó de nuevo la periodista mientras se sentaban. – Es increíble. Parece muchísimo más joven.

- Sí. Precisamente por eso he venido a hablar contigo. Creo que hay varias cosas que deberías saber sobre las brujas, que creo que no has tenido ocasión de aprender debido a que no has tenido una maestra. – Contestó seriamente.

Amanda la miró a los ojos, observándola. No había rastro del odio que había visto en ella, lo que parecía, tanto tiempo atrás, en el jardín de Galbadia. Parecía una persona afable, tranquila, incluso cariñosa. Le recordaba mucho al director.

- Muchas gracias. – Respondió, sin saber qué más decir.

- Bien. – Comenzó Edea. – Creo que el tema que has sacado tú sería un buen comienzo. ¿Supongo que no sabes a que se debe mi aspecto actual?

Amanda negó con la cabeza y permaneció expectante.

- Parezco tan joven porque las brujas envejecemos, bueno, envejecen más lentamente que los que no lo son.

- Oh. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Amanda.

Por un momento la joven bruja reflexionó sobre aquella información. Edea la miró y esperó calmadamente su reacción.

- Entonces…- Empezó Amanda. – Una bruja ve como sus seres queridos y amigos…

- Por desgracia, así es. – Contestó Edea Kramer. – Bueno, de todos menos de uno.

- El Caballero de la Bruja. – Completó Amanda, apoyándose sobre la mesa.

- Así es. – Le contestó Edea sorprendida. – Veo que ya sabes algunas cosas importantes.

Amanda asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí. En Melcino encontré a otra bruja, Anatema, y ha estado explicándome algunas cosas. La mayoría relacionadas con los Caballeros.

- Entonces debe de haberte explicado cual es la naturaleza del vínculo entre ambos. ¿Me equivoco?

- El amor. – Dijeron ambas.

- Por eso el Caballero de una bruja siempre será un hombre. - Sentenció Amanda.

- ¡Te equivocas!

Una tercera voz autoritaria surgió tras ella. Amanda se giró, sobresaltada. Anatema se acercó.

- No has entendido nada de lo que te expliqué.

Amanda frunció el ceño, observándola. - Claro que lo he hecho.- Contestó ofendida. – dijiste que el Caballero de la bruja es la persona con la que ella tenga el vínculo sentimental más fuerte.

- Eso dije. Pero no tiene que ser la persona de la que está enamorada. La amistad también es un vínculo muy poderoso, tanto que algunas veces, aunque la bruja tenga lazos amorosos con alguien, ésta se impone.

Edea había escuchado con atención las palabras de la bruja y ahora asentía. – Parece que usted ha sido instruida en las tradiciones de las brujas.

- Así es. – Le contestó Anatema con sequedad. De nuevo clavó su mirada en Amanda. – De hecho, por ese mismo motivo y vista tu completa ignorancia de tu condición, voy a tomar tu educación y a convertirme en tu maestra.

La eludida se incorporó sobre su silla, sorprendida, pero enseguida se puso a la defensiva. – Será si yo quiero.

Anatema se sorprendió todavía más que ella, ofendiéndose.

- Es de vital importancia que aprendas a usar tus poderes correctamente y todo aquello que representan y representas ahora. – Entre ambas saltaban chispas.- Creo que es tu obligación interesarte y formarte como bruja.

- ¡Mira, tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirme que tengo que hacer! – Soltó Amanda levantándose de un salto. - ¡Tú sabías que tenía estos poderes y no me dijiste nada nunca! ¡Viví allí cinco años antes de irme y tú te callaste!

- ¡Estaban vigilando el pueblo! ¡No podía arriesgarme!

- ¡Han estado apunto de matarme por no saberlo! ¡Y ni siquiera sé si quiero estos poderes! ¡Así que no puedes darme órdenes!

Al oír aquello Anatema también se levantó, furiosa.

-¡Como osas! ¡Himyeda murió para proteger esos poderes!

Amanda dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. -¿Protegerlos? – Dijo casi en susurro.

Anatema se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. – Mira, es algo complicado…

Pero Amanda ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba corriendo.

Anatema suspiró.

-Ocultarle información no va a hacer que sea más receptiva contigo.

La bruja dirigió una mirada de rabia hacia Edea, soltó un bufido y se fue.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4


	6. Capítulo 5 Reflexiones

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Reflexiones**

* * *

Amanda no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Y confusa, lo que la hacia estar más furiosa aún. Deseaba volver y darle un puñetazo a Anatema, pero también quería saber a qué se refería con "proteger esos poderes".

Alguien llamó a la puerta, lo que la sorprendió haciendo que se parara. Pero de nuevo la furia se reavivó en ella y abrió con violencia.

La bruja Anatema estaba parada ante ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, levantó la mano, intentando calmarla.

- Tranquilízate. – Le dijo. – Quiero que hablemos.

Nida estaba radiante de felicidad cuando apretó el botón del micrófono y sonó la tonadilla de los anuncios por los altavoces.

-"Alumnos y personal del jardín de Balam, por decisión del comandante Squall Leonhart, vamos a poner rumbo a la ciudad de Dollet en los próximos minutos."

Satisfecho Nida apretó de nuevo el botón para desconectar el micrófono y se acercó a los mandos, apretó la secuencia de encendido en el teclado y esperó a que todo el extraño sistema que hacía que el jardín pudiera flotar se activara.

Oyó voces gritando en el ascensor que subía y se dio la vuelta. Tres jóvenes alumnos, dos chicos y una chica, aparecieron. Discutían acaloradamente, intentando imponerse los unos sobre los otros.

Nida se acercó a ellos.

- Calmaros.- Dijo con autoridad. Los tres obedecieron al momento, poniéndose firmes y saludando al estilo SeeD. – Así mejor. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Todos intentaron contestar a la vez, pero la chica, de pelo moreno recogido en una cola, dio un pasó adelante y se impuso. – Hemos… - Comenzó echando una mirada desafiante ha sus dos compañeros. –…venido al oír tu aviso. Creímos que, como es un viaje corto, nos dejarías a alguno llevar el jardín.

Nida se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos, observándolos con seriedad. Era algo que solía hacer, pero eso no evitaba que los tres se pusieran nerviosos.

- Bien. –Sentenció. – Hoy vais a quedaros aquí los tres. –Todos se sorprendieron y se miraron entre sí, confusos. – Así es, quiero que entre los tres dirijáis el jardín a Dollet. – Uno de los chicos pareció apunto de replicar algo, pero Nida le interrumpió, alzando la mano. – No, me da igual como lo hagáis y no quiero que me lo contéis. Veré los resultados así que no me decepcionéis.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a los tres jóvenes estudiantes allí de pie, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Nida cogió el ascensor y se dirigió a la planta baja, satisfecho de si mismo. Hasta ahora sus tres alumnos de dieciséis años habían demostrado tener cualidades y ganas para manejar el jardín en su ausencia, pero aquello no dejaba de ser un entrenamiento más y, como futuros SeeDs, tenían que demostrar que eran capaces de trabajar en equipo, organizándose como tal. Si eran capaces de nombrar a un líder y trabajar bajo su mando, subirían muchos enteros para su ya próximo examen final, si no, bueno, recomendaría a sus instructores que no les dejasen presentarse a la última prueba, por lo menos de momento.

Cuando el ascensor paró, se dirigió a los dormitorios a cambiarse. Sus alumnos ya no estaban en su mente, ahora pensaba en sus padres. No los había visto desde antes del examen final y quería que se sintieran orgullosos de él, así que decidió ponerse su traje de SeeD de gala.

Tras colocarse el cinto cogió un objeto cilíndrico que había sobre a mesa. Pulsó un botón que hizo extenderse unos centímetros una pieza superior y que giró con un movimiento de muñeca. Rápidamente se desplegó hasta alcanzar los dos metros, terminando con un pequeño clic.

Nida sujetó con firmeza su arma y la observó orgulloso, recordando algunas de las batallas que habían librado juntos. Cuando la empuñaba sentía como le embargaban las fuerzas y el valor y blandiéndola se sentía casi invencible. Él mismo había notado como cambiaba su personalidad cuando estaba en medio de un combate.

Se sentó en la cama con todos estos pensamientos en mente y, casi de manera automática, extendió el brazo y abrió un cajón. Dentro tenía todo el material que necesitaba para el mantenimiento de la lanza y, con calma, comenzó a limpiarla.

Mientras tanto, sentado en una camilla de la enfermería, Dederian contestaba a las preguntas que le hacía la doctora Kadowaki para comprobar si su mente se había visto afectada. Finalmente la revisión acabó.

- Ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte acabar en estas condiciones. – Le recriminó la doctora. – Si Squall no te hubiera encontrado ahora podrías estar muerto. – Dederian desvió la mirada de ella, silencioso. - ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? – Le volvió a recriminar, furiosa, buscando su mirada. - ¿Lo entiendes?

- Bien, Susan.- La interrumpió Cid Kramer.- Creo que el chico lo sabe bien, ahora deberíamos dejarle descansar un poco más. – El director la cogió con suavidad por el brazo y la sacó de la pequeña estancia, corriendo la cortina tras ellos. El comandante les esperaba apoyado contra la mesa de la doctora:

- Sabía que no podía con el arqueosaurio solo, y aún así lo hizo.

El director asintió con seriedad. – Suerte que lo encontraste a tiempo, ahora podríamos estar lamentándonos de una tragedia.

La doctora Kadowaki se puso ante Squall con cara de preocupación. – Creo que deberías hablar con él. Entiendo que estaba muy unido a Gaetano y es normal que le afecte; pero todos lamentamos su perdida y lo sobrellevamos sin hacer tonterías.- Expresó con firmeza.- Un SeeD ha de aprender a sobreponerse a sus sentimientos y controlarse.

- Tranquila. – Dijo Squall apartándose un poco de ella. –Yo todo eso ya lo sé.- La doctora lo fulminó con la mirada lo que hizo a Squall retroceder un poco más. – Está bien, hablaré con él.

Se acercó a la cortina y paró un momento, preparándose. "¿Porqué me tocan siempre a mí hacer estas cosas?" Pensó para sí mismo. Y con un suspiro, entró en la habitación.

Dederian estaba estirado en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Squall tosió para llamar su atención y se acercó a la cama. Sowblack se incorporó, pero sin mirarle a la cara.

Ambos permanecieron el silencio. Squall no sabía exactamente que decir, pero tenía que decir algo. Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, Dederian se le adelantó:

- Lo dejo.- Soltó.

El comandante del jardín recibió la noticia con sorpresa e incredulidad.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? No puedes dejarlo, has trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

Por primera vez desde el duelo sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Squall observó con preocupación la cara de su amigo. Estaba ojeroso y demacrado, parecía haber envejecido años y su expresión era turbada y afligida. No pudo más que sentir pena por él.

Dederian se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño aparato parecido a una agenda electrónica, una tarjeta de identificación y una insignia que designaba su categoría SeeD. Se lo tendió todo a su compañero. – Renuncio.

Squall le miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos y después bajó la vista a los objetos. Cogió la mano de su amigo y la cerró sobre todo aquello que le identificaba como SeeD. – No acepto tu renuncia. – Dijo con seriedad. Dederian estuvo a punto de replicar, pero le interrumpió. – La aceptaré dentro de una semana, si aún quieres hacerlo. Pero quiero que lo pienses detenidamente. – Dijo con tranquilidad, dándose la vuelta y yéndose.- Sólo necesitas tiempo.

- Él tiempo no cambia nada.- Le contestó a su espalda.

El comandante miró por encima de su hombro a Dederian y sonrió levemente. – Te equivocas, amigo. El tiempo lo cambia todo. – Y cruzó la cortina.

Mientras Squall y el director salían de la enfermería, Amanda se cruzó con ellos a paso ligero.

- Quistis me ha dicho que Dederian está aquí. – Soltó a la doctora, que se sobresaltó del ímpetu de la chica. – Quiero verle.

La doctora Kadowaki no vio ningún inconveniente en dejarle hacerlo y le indicó tras qué cortina estaba. Ella entró como una exhalación.

- ¡Estaba muy preocupada! – Gritó al verle. - ¡No te he visto el pelo en dos días! ¡Iba a salir a buscarte fuera!

- Perdón. – Se disculpó él, tímidamente.

Amanda se sentó junto a él y le pasó el brazo por la espalda, acercándose. – Sé que estas triste. – Le dijo acariciándole la cara y haciendo que él la mirara. – Pero tienes que tratar de animarte y seguir adelante. -Dederian bajó la vista de nuevo, pero ella le alzó la cara y le sonrió con ternura. – Lo haremos juntos.

Entonces le besó profundamente y se abrazaron.

Hacía muchísimos años que Amanda no veía llorar a Dederian. Verle tan abatido y dolorido la entristecía; pero poder consolarlo y estar junto a él para apoyarle le hacía sentir algo muy cálido en su interior.

- Mañana llegaremos a Dollet. – Le dijo acariciándole el pelo. – Saldremos a dar un paseo, mi amor. Volver a la civilización te animará.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5


	7. Capítulo 6 SeeDs en Dollet

Dicen que lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo, antes de una semana (creo XD). Bueno, por otro lado, y recuperando viejas costumbres, voy a volver a contestar los Review a final de capítulo y dejar la incomodidad del foro y los mensajes privados.

¡Y sin más dilación, aquí teneis un capítulo con un poco más de acción!

* * *

**Capítulo 6. SeeDs en Dollet**

* * *

-_… por eso mismo, os ruego que no salgáis del jardín hasta que solucionemos los problemas con el gobierno de Dollet. Os mantendremos informados._

- Vaya, Squall. – Dijo Quistis, con su traje de SeeD. – Cada vez se te da mejor hablar por los altavoces.

El comandante la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules y… se encogió de hombros.

Quistis se tapó la boca mientras reía. – Ahhh. –Suspiró, tras desfogarse.- Algunas cosas no cambian nunca.- Exclamó sonriendo.

- Bien. – Dijo Takako Xu finalmente. – Es hora de ponerse en marcha, comandante.

Leonhart asintió y miró a Nida. – Tú puedes bajar si quieres. Si bajamos unos pocos no pasará nada. – Entonces se volvió hacia Xu y Quistis. – Vosotras os quedareis aquí. – La instructora Trepe no se sorprendió, pero Xu pareció indignada. –Dederian y Amanda Beicker ocuparán vuestros lugares.

Al oír el nombre de la periodista a Takako Xu estuvieron apunto de salírsele los ojos de las orbitas y no pudo reprimir un sonoro grito de furia. - ¡¡QUÉE??

La mirada gélida que Squall le destinó hizo que toda su ira se convirtiera en humo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi decisión? –Le espetó el comandante con el tono más seco que pudo producir.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron ligeramente a Xu. – N...no. –Dijo medio tartamudeando. – Supongo que tendrás tus razones, por supuesto. Lo siento.

Squall asintió. – Sí, las tengo. Y te ruego que en lo siguiente reprimas cualquier sentimiento que te produzca ganas de gritar en mi presencia, y que reflexiones antes de poner en duda mis decisiones. – El ligero rubor de Xu ya se había transformado en un rojo intenso. – El Congreso de Dollet conoce bien los altos estratos del jardín, y creo que la última vez que nos reunimos con ellos, tras repeler a los soldados de Galbadia, rompieron tratos con nosotros. Quiero mostrarles caras nuevas para que sean más receptivos. ¿Queda claro? – Takako no pudo más que susurrar un "sí".

A los pocos minutos Nida y Squall bajaban en el ascensor al primer piso.

- Vaya. – Exclamó el chico de pelo corto. – Ahí arriba has estado increíble. Le has dejado las cosas claras a Xu.

- Bueno. – Contestó el comandante.- He dicho lo primero que se me ha ocurrido. Sólo quería quitármela de encima. Con el protocolo se vuelve aún más insoportable.

Nida reía divertido entre dientes cuando llegaron a su destino. En la puerta les esperaba el resto del comité: Amanda Beicker, Dederian Sowblack y Claire Lamarck.

- ¿Seguro que quieres venir? – Le preguntó Nida a su amiga, Claire.

- ¡Claro! –Exclamó alegre. – Nunca he visto a tus padres, será divertido.

- Pero…

- De peros nada.- Le interrumpió. –Me lo debes por lo de la fiesta. Así que vamos.

Nida buscó con la mirada ayuda de Squall, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Vámonos ya.- Dijo impacientándose.

El grupo se dirigió al parking donde cogieron un coche. El jardín se había detenido a una distancia prudencial de la ciudad para evitar problemas y debían recorrer la distancia restante en el vehículo.

Llegaron a Dollet sin problemas y dejaron el coche en el parking que habían en la entrada de la ciudad, allí se dividieron. Nida y Claire fueron hacía el interminable laberinto de callejuelas al este de la ciudad, y Squall, Dederian y Amanda se dirigieron al centro de la urbe por la calle principal.

Nida caminaba a paso ligero mientras su amiga pululaba a su alrededor, ojeando las tiendas, los nombres de las calles y todo aquello que le llamaba la atención. Finalmente reparó en el paquete que llevaba entre los brazos el SeeD.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Le preguntó intrigada.

- Un regalo para mis padres. – Contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó ella excitada. -¡Que buen hijo! ¿Y qué es?

- Solamente es una tontería. Algo que compré en mi primera misión, en Canciar.

- Guau.- Dijo sorprendida. – Unas de las capitales de Trabia. Seguro que fue un encargo importante.

Nida negó con la cabeza. – Que va. Además, no puedo hablarte de ello.

-¡Venga, hombre!- Le reprochó golpeándole el brazo.- ¡Si no se lo voy a decir a nadie!

- Sabes que no puedo.

- ¡Pero si no se va a enterar nadie!- Argumentó ella cogiéndose de su brazo.- ¡Además, si dices que no fue importante!

- Eso he dicho, pero seguiría violando la cláusula de confidencialidad.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo sobre el significado real de aquella cláusula sin darse cuenta de que alguien había reparado en ellos y los observaba.

- ¿Así que ambos os examinasteis aquí, no?

- Sí. – Contestó escuetamente Dederian.

- Vaya…- Amanda intentaba infructuosamente hacer hablar a sus acompañantes. - ¿Y que tal fue?

- Bien. – Fue la única respuesta que halló de su pareja.

Dederian observó con silencioso pesar la ciudad. Reconocía muchas calles, había tenido que orientarse por ellas junto a Nida y Selphie durante el examen final. El lugar al que se dirigían estaba al final de la calle por la que avanzaban, pero aún les quedaba un trecho.

Amanda, harta de oír monosílabos, se había quedado rezagada leyendo los titulares de un periódico en una maquina expendedora. Squall andaba a la altura de su compañero SeeD.

- Trata de animarte. – Le dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.- Relájate en poco. No hará falta que os quedéis todo el tiempo conmigo, después podréis salir y tomaros algo en la plaza. -Dederian asintió, desganado. Acababan de pasar una calle muy ancha que le recordó el lugar donde se había enfrentado a Luca. Amanda, viendo que los dos amigos hablaban, siguió rezagada unos metros expresamente.

De repente Squall se paró en seco, sujetando por el brazo a Dederian. Éste, sobresaltado, miró a su compañero. Amanda también se quedó quieta.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – Dijo Squall casi en un susurro mirando a su alrededor.

Entre el silencio que se había formado, surgió el rechinante sonido del metal arañando la roca. Los dos guerreros y la periodista fijaron su atención al lugar del que provenía aquel ruido. La calle a unos metros de ellos comenzaba una curva. Al poco un hombre surgió por ella, con una sonrisa sardónica y una espada de hoja ancha que mantenía apuntando al suelo, haciendo rozar la punta contra él. Su capa negra ondeaba al viento tras él.

- ¿Me habéis echado de menos?- Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Nida caminaba a paso ligero con Claire tras él, cuando se paró de golpe, haciendo que ella chocase contra su espalda. La chica vio como alzaba el brazo bruscamente y movía la mano con energía. Curiosa, se asomó por un costado.

Una mujer bajita y algo rechoncha les saludaba desde alguna distancia. Junto a ella, un hombre algo más alto sonreía feliz con una pipa entre los labios.

Nida estaba radiante, como pocas veces le había visto su amiga. Contenta ella también les envió un saludo y, cogiéndose a su brazo, se preparó mentalmente. Estaba observando la expresión de Nida cuando vio que su gesto cambiaba. Bajó el brazo y en su cara quedó una expresión de confusión.

Volviendo la vista hacia la feliz pareja, Claire vio una tercera figura tras ellos. Era muy alta, imponente. Su cuerpo parecía hipermusculado, cada fibra parecía en tensión incluso en la distancia. Su cabeza carecía de pelo.

Entonces, en un gesto que parecía demasiado rápido para aquel enorme cuerpo, un reflejo plateado centelleó tras los ancianos y salieron despedidos contra la pared de su casa.

A Claire le temblaban las piernas, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ver.

La calle y las paredes se habían teñido de rojo. Y la sangre bajaba lentamente por la calle deslizándose entre las piedras del adoquinado.

Los cuerpos sin vida del hombre de la pipa y la mujer rechoncha permanecían inertes, destrozados junto a los pies del extraño. Éste vestía con un traje negro sin mangas y unos pantalones cortes hecho de licra que se ceñía a su cuerpo, dejando ver claramente la forma de los músculos que había debajo. En su mano derecha lucía un hacha gigantesca de doble hoja de la que goteaba macabramente la sangre de sus víctimas.

Nida permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua, ni tan siquiera parecía respirar. No fue hasta que la sangre de sus padres llegó a sus pies que reaccionó. Bajó la vista lentamente y, al verla, su cara se transformó en un rictus de ira exacerbada al límite.

En unas fracciones de segundo salió disparado hacia el asesino y con un movimiento del brazo sacó un cilindro de su cinturón que se convirtió en su lanza al instante.

Un segundo después la punta del arma restalló contra el duro metal de la cabeza del hacha.

En rápido movimiento, Nida paró en seco con una pierna e hizo girar la lanza a una velocidad vertiginosa intentado golpear por el flanco izquierdo a su rival. Pero éste, igual de rápido, lo había bloqueado de nuevo y le lanzó un potente puñetazo con la mano izquierda que envió a Nida varios metros atrás.

El SeeD giró en el aire para incorporarse al caer, pero al tocar el suelo el increíble monstruo ya estaba frente a él a la carrera, lanzándole un golpe vertical con el hacha que le hubiera partido por la mitad si no hubiera rodado a un lado. El golpe creó un gran agujero en el suelo empedrado, levantando fuerte polvo y rocas.

Nida se incorporó listo para atacar, pero antes de poder hacerlo el musculado culturista ya le había lanzado una patada con la pierna izquierda que le hizo salir despedido de nuevo, chocando contra el suelo fuertemente.

El hombro izquierdo, sobre el que había aterrizado, había sufrido gran daño. Pero, lejos de rendirse, se incorporó como pudo, con la sangre resbalando por sus labios.

El hombre ya estaba frente a él, esta vez sin atacarle, sonriéndole burlonamente.

Al ver su cara, Nida soltó un grito y con gran esfuerzo cogió la lanza e intentó atravesarle el pecho, pero su rival detuvo el arma con la mano, sujetándola. Nida forcejeaba con él, pero éste no parecía esforzarse nada. Entonces, harto, elevó la lanza con Nida aferrado a ella y lo lanzó contra una pared.

La espalda del chico golpeó fuertemente el muro y él soltó un grito de dolor, cayendo después al suelo. Nida trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero su enemigo se acercó a él y lo agarró por la cabeza, levantándolo en el aire. Obligándole a mirarle a la cara empezó a apretar su cabeza con fuerza, haciéndole gritar.

Nida sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar cuando la presión cesó.

Una herida apareció en la cara del gigantesco asesino que ahora miraba fijamente hacia el origen de ésta. Claire, con un látigo en las manos, le miraba furiosa en posición defensiva.

- Suéltale. – Le ordenó furiosa. Sin embargo sólo recibió una carcajada como respuesta.- ¡Ahora!

Luca Sunis avanzaba hacia ellos con paso tranquilo. De pronto alzó el arma y la sujetó con las dos manos.

Squall ya empuñaba su sable pistola y lo mantenía frente a él, aguardando, cuando se dio cuenta de que Dederian permanecía inmóvil, respirando profundamente por la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos clavados en Sunis. Observó a su amigo unos segundos, pero volvió la mirada a su contrincante rápidamente.

Unos metros tras ellos, Amanda sujetaba sus pistolas, atenta a su alrededor. Aquello le recordaba mucho a su último encuentro con el mercenario. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del cruce de calles, expuesta, y dio un paso atrás, retirándose.

Pero de pronto un disparo restalló a los pies de la bruja haciendo que cayera al suelo. Squall y Dederian se giraron sorprendidos hacia ella, cometiendo un grave error.

Ambos se dieron cuenta y se volvieron rápidamente pero Luca ya se abalanzaba sobre Dederian blandiendo su gran espada.

Se quedó completamente paralizado por el miedo, en blanco. Sunis estaba apunto de descargar su ataque contra él, pero Squall se interpuso. Bloqueando el ataque con su sable pistola.

Forcejeando contra su rival le gritó a Dederian: - ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Espabila!

Mientras, Amanda se veía atrapada contra un edificio, refugiándose de Carla 'Sniper', la francotiradora, pero tras el encuentro en Melcino, ya estaba preparada. Cargó un potente hechizo de fuego en pistola y lo disparó al suelo.

El impactó hizo un agujero en el suelo, levantando cascotes y mucho polvo, generando una cortina que le permitía estar fuera de la vista de la tiradora.

Al otro lado de la calle Carla 'Sniper' maldecía por lo bajo, esperando que la polvareda se depositara. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la distracción y, sonriente, la francotiradora vio a Amanda arrodillada sobre una de sus piernas en el centro del cruce, con la pistola en alto; ni siquiera la podía ver. Lentamente apuntó al hombro izquierdo de la bruja y espero a que el polvo se disipara del todo. Entonces… apretó el gatillo.

La bala no llegó a tocar a Amanda ya que un hechizo escudo la protegía y el proyectil simplemente se deshizo al impactar contra él. Pero la joven periodista ya había descubierto donde estaba la francotiradora y descargaba su pistola sobre su posición.

Carla permanecía estirada sobre su estomago, tras una baranda de ladrillo en lo alto del edificio. Incapaz de volver a disparar sin recibir un disparo, se llevó el dedo a la oreja, pulsando un transmisor.

-Necesito ayuda con la zorra.

Tras la advertencia de Squall, Dederian había desenvainado una de sus espadas e intentaba ayudarle en su reñido combate contra Luca Sunis.

Sunis, pese a ser ya maduro, se movía con la misma agilidad que los SeeDs y bloqueaba y desviaba todo lo que estos le lanzaban. Desde el principio Leonhart era el que le estaba causando más problemas y rápidamente la batalla se tornó en un duelo entre ambos con fugaces y contadas acometidas de un Dederian torpe y lento, incluso Squall tuvo que evitar algunos ataques suyos que, al poco tiempo, se volvieron desmedidos.

El SeeD se sentía débil viendo luchar a Squall y Luca y recordando cómo había caído con gran facilidad al luchar contra ellos anteriormente. Además, ver a Amanda disparar como una loca y expuesta, hacía que su mente no se concentrara en el combate.

De pronto, en una de sus fugaces miradas a su pareja, vio caer tras ella una sombra. Se giró bruscamente de nuevo y vio a un joven de pelo negro vestido con un kimono gris de samurai, pocos pasos tras Amanda, incorporándose.

Esa distracción hizo que Luca le lanzara una rápida patada en la espalda, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo.

El joven samurai observó a la bruja por la espalda: llevaba unos pantalones tejanos con una chaqueta a juego, su pelo castaño, ondeaba ligeramente al viento.

Se llevó la mano a un costado y desenvainó silenciosamente su katana. La movió frente a él, observando su filo, que emitía un leve resplandor azul. De pronto la alzó sobre la bruja y descargó el golpe.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 6

* * *

ChocK-exComandante Leonhart: Bueno, sin adelantar acontecimientos, te digo que en esta segunda parte, Squall va a ganar protagonismo y va a tener su propia trama a parte de Dederian y Amanda. ¡No te digo más! Respecto al comportamiento, creí que tras los hechos del juego Squall tenía que sufrir un ligero cambio de actitud, un poco más abierto a los demás, expresando sus filosoficos pensamientos. La petición de la batalla, de momento, no te la puedo conceder, como mínimo no todos juntos, pero te aseguro que todos aparecerán dando caña en algún momento!

Amanda Beicker: Bueno, a tí poco puedo decirte sin desvelar lo que pasará más adelante, peero sí: se avecinan tiempos aciagos para el imperi... quiero decir, para Amanda y Dederian. Ya verás más adelante!

A todos gracias por leerme, espero vuestras opiniones!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo, un saludo:

Dederian


	8. Capítulo 7 Apuros

**Capítulo 7. Apuros**

* * *

Claire había conseguido liberar a Nida de la presa del gigantesco hombre del hacha, pero ahora, con el SeeD malherido, el desalmado enemigo centraba sus acometidas contra ella.

Tras evitar un fuerte hachazo, lanzó un latigazo a la cara de su oponente pero no llegó a tocarle. El asesino había reaccionado a tiempo y ahora sujetaba el extremo del látigo, sonriendo. Claire intentó liberarlo, pero de un solo tirón hizo que ella saliera despedida, golpeándose contra una de las paredes de la no muy amplia calle.

La estudiante del jardín de Balamb se frotaba la dolorida cabeza con una mano, mientras trataba de levantarse. Oyó una carcajada del gigante y se encogió, pensando que estaba apunto de recibir un fatídico ataque.

-¡Vamos! – Continuó carcajeándose aquel extraño hombre. - ¡Si no te tienes en pie!

Nida se levantaba, apoyándose en la lanza, pero sus piernas parecían apunto de derrumbarse. Le destinó una profunda mirada de ira a su rival y se incorporó del todo de golpe, colocándose en posición de ataque.

- Todavía no me has matado. – Le espetó insolentemente, lanzándose al ataque con rapidez.

Su oponente sonrió de nuevo y volteó su gran hacha por encima de su cabeza, preparando un golpe para el SeeD. Pero de pronto sintió un fuerte ardor en la cara y una explosión que hizo que se tambaleara, soltando un grito.

Nida pasó junto al desconcertado mercenario corriendo y abrió una herida en su costado, haciéndole gritar de nuevo. El hombre se llevó una mano a su ensangrentado costillar izquierdo y gritó por tercera vez lleno de ira.

Alzó el hacha sobre Claire dispuesto a desatar su furia, pero Nida se interpuso, bloqueando el arma con su lanza. El mercenario se vio sorprendió de nuevo por la situación.

Rápidamente el SeeD deslizó el mango de la lanza por el del hacha, hasta llegar al hombro del arma y, dando un fuerte tirón hacia el suelo, desequilibró al gigante.

El mercenario estuvo a punto de caer sobre Nida, pero éste le propinó un codazo en la cara.

Reaccionando, su rival se dejó caer de costado al suelo, girando después sobre su espalda. Se incorporó limpiándose la sangre de la cara con una mano y dispuesto a darle un fuerte puñetazo a aquel molesto pelele con la otra, pero la chica se había lanzado sobre su brazo, intentando sujetarle. De pronto algo zumbó en su oreja.

El SeeD ya preparaba otro golpe pero el asesino cogió a su compañera y la lanzó contra él, enviándoles al suelo.

El mercenario recogió su hacha del suelo y se la colgó a la espalda.

- Ya acabaremos esto en otro momento. – Les dijo, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por un callejón.

Nida, que había tratado de levantarse con Claire aún encima, se desplomó sobre el suelo con un bufido. Su amiga respiraba entrecortadamente sobre él, agotada.

- ¿Hemos ganado? – Le preguntó mirándole.

El joven SeeD no pudo más que encogerse de hombros mientras intentaba encontrar un motivo para aquel final abrupto.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la ciudad, el samurai alzaba su katana de filo azulado sobre Amanda que, ajena al peligro que tenía a la espalda, disparaba sobre la posición de Carla 'Sniper'.

Descargó el golpe.

El hierro se hundió en la carne y un profundo alarido de dolor inundó las calles, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y volvieran la mirada. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

La sangre manaba del antebrazo izquierdo de Dederian y a caía al suelo, a sus pies. Había corrido a detener el golpe y a proteger a Amanda con su cuerpo, desarmado por el último golpe de Luca Sunis.

Con el brazo alzado sobre la cabeza respiraba profundamente, intentando resistir el dolor. Tras él, Amanda le observaba completamente atónita, igual que Sunis y Squall, que a algunos metros de ellos habían detenido su pelea por unos instantes.

De pronto pareció que el tiempo volvía en sí: Dederian agarró la mano del samurai y la alzó, arrancando el arma de la herida. Rápidamente le propinó un puñetazo en el pecho con el brazo dañado, haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la puerta de una casa.

En ese mismo instante Leonhart lanzó un espadazo a Sunis, reanudando la batalla.

Dederian observó al samurai agarrándose el brazo herido. De pronto una bala pasó silbando junto al rostro del SeeD, abriéndole otra herida superficial.

Gruñó y se giró, pero Amanda ya se le había adelantado y disparaba de nuevo contra la francotiradora. Ella le devolvió los disparos, pero la bruja ya había levantado el escudo protector.

Admirando el trabajo que estaba haciendo su pareja, Dederian sonrió levemente, orgulloso. En poco tiempo se había convertido en una buena tiradora, con una rapidez de ideas en combate que parecía que llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. Tranquilamente se aplicó un hechizo pseudo-mágico de cura y desenvainó la segunda espada sujetándola con la mano izquierda.

Con un rápido movimiento del brazo hacia atrás bloqueó fácilmente el ataque que le lanzaba el samurai por la espalda. Con un segundo hábil giro rompió la defensa de su rival dejando su espada atrapada entre la suya y el suelo y le propinó un cabezazo en la cara haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás.

Dederian liberó el arma del samurai y se colocó en posición de ataque con su espada, sonriendo. Esta vez se lo iba a pasar bien él.

Justo a unos metros de ellos Squall libraba su combate contra Luca Sunis. El duelo estaba muy igualado y cada vez que uno de ellos parecía coger ventaja, el otro conseguía arrebatársela con un movimiento sorprendente o un golpe certero.

El SeeD ya era considerado antes uno de los mejores espadachines del jardín de Balamb pero, con la experiencia de las batallas en la lucha contra Artemisa, se había convertido en un guerrero formidable, seguramente, de los mejores del mundo.

Por su parte Luca P. Sunis se sentía pletórico en medio de aquel combate. Hacia muchísimos años que no encontraba un rival a su altura pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Desde el principio sabía que iba a tener que dar lo mejor de si mismo para vencerle, pero tras los primeros compases de la batalla se había dado cuenta que no conseguía llegar a ese nivel y comenzaba a exasperarse.

Mientras luchaban, Amanda no tenía problemas con 'Sniper', la francotiradora no respondía a sus disparos, refugiada tras su parapeto. Pero, pese a que había comenzado a lanzar también bolas de fuego, no conseguía sacarla de su escondite.

Tras ella, Dederian lo tenía todavía mejor, el samurai no parecía tener ninguna oportunidad contra él. Los G.F le conferían a Dederian fuerza y velocidad suficiente para que no pudiera ni alcanzarle, además de que su técnica era también superior.

La batalla parecía decantarse a favor de los SeeDs y la periodista, pero Carla 'Sniper' todavía no se había rendido.

Fuera de la vista de Amanda, la tiradora se había desplazado unos pocos metros en el tejado en el que se encontraba. Sabía que sólo contaba con un disparo antes de que la bruja descubriera su posición de nuevo, así que dejó su rifle donde estaba y cogió una segunda arma que había reservado para el momento oportuno. Externamente, era muy parecida a un lanzacohetes pero algo más pequeña y ligera y desde luego no era tan destructiva. Rápidamente la montó sobre un soporte y comenzó a apuntar.

Amanda comenzaba a estar mosca. Aunque tenía contra las cuerdas a la francotiradora, disparando sin parar mientras ella estaba a cubierto no parecía que fuera a sacarla de su escondite. Tras pensar una nueva estrategia, dejó de disparar, enfundó las pistolas y alzó las manos hacia el edificio.

Un gran trueno resonó por la ciudad y al momento un rayo cayó sobre el edificio, haciendo saltar por los aires un trozo del tejado.

La bruja esperó, observando. Un hilo de humo se alzaba lentamente de los restos carbonizados de parte del techo del edificio.

De pronto algo brilló a pocos metros de donde había caído la descarga, en el mismo tejado, una luz blanca. Amanda se llevó la mano al pecho, asustada, y saltó rápidamente a un lado, poniéndose a cubierto.

Las espadas de Dederian y el samurai rechinaban. El SeeD estaba casi sobre su rival que, casi arrodillado en el suelo, intentaba resistir su ímpetu.

Dederian se sentía pletórico, podía notar como las defensas de su enemigo estaban a punto de ceder, se acercaba la victoria. Pero, de repente, algo le cegó por un momento.

Un rayo de luz blanca atravesaba el torso de Dederian y moría a los pies del samurai, pero no sentía dolor. Solamente notó que algo se debilitaba en su cabeza y que sus brazos perdían la fuerza rápidamente. Notándolo, su rival se envalentonó y tomó la iniciativa, alzándose y empujando contra la espada del SeeD. Finalmente, con un golpe hacia un lado, giró sobre si mismo y propinó una patada en el pecho a su contrincante, lanzándolo por los aires.

Dederian cayó al suelo fuertemente y rápidamente notó como le faltaba el aire. Se incorporó apoyándose en el suelo y tosió, tratando de respirar. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. El chico se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendido. Al mirarla vio sangre, pero también algo más. De su mano estaban saliendo las gemas de sus G.F's. Aun más sorprendido trató de enlazarlos de nuevo pero no pudo.

Tras él oyó unos pasos. Se giró y vio al samurai, de pie frente a él, mirándole seriamente, su katana aún tenía aquel resplandor azulado.

-¿Listo?

Dederian se alzó, guardando las gemas en el bolsillo y recogió su espada del suelo. La sujetó con fuerza con ambas manos y se colocó en posición de ataque.

- Listo.

De pronto algo enorme cayó frente al él tapándole la luz. Dederian dio un paso atrás, intentando ver que era aquello. Un gigantesco hombre vestido con un traje corto de licra le sonreía sádicamente y con un movimiento de su brazo lanzó al SeeD contra la pared de la calle.

Dederian quedó aturdido con el golpe y con un punzante dolor en el pecho, seguramente se había roto alguna costilla. Notaba los latidos de su corazón en la sien y todo se había convertido en una mancha borrosa que no dejaba de moverse, haciéndole sentir mareado. Mientras intentaba enfocar la vista oyó un grito.

- ¡Amanda!- Gritó. Pero no recibió respuesta. Intentó levantarse, desesperado, pero se tambaleó y volvió a caer al suelo.

Acercándose podía oír el motor de un coche a toda velocidad. Un frenazo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Escuchó gritar a un chico. Un disparo a su derecha. Dederian se giró rápidamente hacia él, pero seguía viendo mal y la cabeza le dio una punzada de dolor, por el brusco movimiento.

Completamente alarmado se agarró las sienes gritando, intentando recuperar la vista, desesperado por saber qué estaba pasando.

Rápidamente la vista fue mejorando y todo comenzó a hacerse más claro. Vio un coche alejarse, todavía borroso pero poco a poco más neto, hasta que lo vio claramente. A gran velocidad, un Jeep abierto se alejaba con Luca, el samurai y un hombre hipermusculado con Amanda inconsciente en brazos.

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritó presa del pánico, y levantándose de un salto cogió su espada y corrió tras ellos lo más rápido que pudo. Pero el coche se alejaba más y más.

Squall Leonhart se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones. El disparo de Sunis le había dado en el pecho, pero, por suerte, la resistencia que le conferían sus G.F's hizo que solamente cayera hacia atrás.

Tras guardar su arma, dio unos pasos y recogió la otra espada que Dederian, que ya había desaparecido de su vista, había dejado atrás. Las sujetó a su cinturón y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ventanas rotas, puertas desgonzadas, paredes a punto de derrumbarse y unos cuantos boquetes en el suelo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y con un suspiro comenzó a correr hacia el parking donde habían dejado el coche. Aquello no iba a mejorar nada la relación del jardín con Dollet.

* * *

[Fin del capítulo 7]

* * *

Chock-exComandante Leonhart: Bueno, como siempre gracias por los consejos. El de los combates es posible que lo siga (más adelante ya que tengo algunos capítulos ya escritos) pero respecto a los nombres en inglés, no me acaba de hacer el peso, jugué a la versión española y prefiero la nomenclatura que usan en él. Squall, al contrario que en la primera parte, tendrá su parte de trama a partir de ahora (y no puedo decir más, jejeje), así que aparecerá, para alegría de muchos, bastante más. Cuando pueda me pasaré a echarle un vistazo a la reeescritura de de Children, pero voy bastante estresado (de hecho publiqué primero el capítulo y le estoy añadiendo después la respuesta a tu RR) y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

Nos vemos, un saludo.

Dederian.


	9. Capítulo 8: Mercenarios

**8. Mercenarios**

**

* * *

**

Al volante del coche, un chico de pelo negro, largo y encrespado conducía por las calles de Dollet a toda velocidad.

- ¡Eh! ¡Jack!- Una despampanante mujer de pelo rubio gritaba desde la parte de atrás.

- ¡Es Jacob! – Contestó éste enfadado.

- Como sea. Ve por la calle Mayor, es más rápido.

Jacob Blazzer dio un volantazo y el jeep giró bruscamente por un callejón.

Carla 'Sniper' se incorporó sobre su asiento y sujetó la caja donde iba su arma. Aquella espectacular mujer de casi metro setenta y cinco vestía con un ceñido traje de cuero negro con cremallera y unas botas del mismo color.

Sentado a su derecha y mecido por el traqueteo de vehículo, Ursus, el Oso, limpiaba su gran hacha, en el filo de la cual se reflejaba su inmenso cuerpo. El gigantesco mercenario era puro músculo y la total falta de pelo en todo su cuerpo hacía de su lubricada figura algo aún más espectacular. La falta de cejas y su calvicie hacían que incluso su cabeza pareciera un palpitante músculo más y le daba una expresión de lo más impactante y terrorífica.

Pero para los ojos de la francotiradora sólo había una persona: el Lobo. Luca Sunis estaba sentado a su izquierda con la vista clavada en la chica inconsciente que había a sus pies.

De pronto un grito atrajo la atención de todos. Amongi, el samurai de la espada azul, señalaba el techo de los edificios de la calle desde el asiento del copiloto.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia allí. Nadie vio nada, pero, de repente, vieron alzarse a un chico en una motocicleta, saltando de tejado en tejado, siguiéndoles.

- ¡El caballero!- Gritó 'Sniper' para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de motor del coche. Y sacando una segunda caja con un rifle de debajo de su asiento, dijo. - ¡Yo me encargo!

Cuando abría la caja Luca se la cerró de golpe, quedando frente a frente. Ella le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

- No. – Le dijo con fuerza. – Déjamelo a mí.- La rubia se encogió de hombros como respuesta y volvió a guardar la caja.

Sunis se alzó y vio como caía, casi sobre el jeep, el SeeD. Al chocar contra el suelo la moto soltó chispas y chirrió.

El legendario mercenario se acercó al borde de la parte trasera del vehículo para ver con más claridad a Dederian y se quedó allí. La expresión del chico era casi indescriptible, poseído por la ira.

Blazzer dio un nuevo volantazo, intentando despistarle, pero giró a tiempo y consiguió seguirles. Así siguieron bastante tiempo, con giros inesperados y maniobras evasivas, pero los mercenarios no consiguieron deshacerse del SeeD que, como todos los de su clase, era un experto conductor.

Finalmente salieron de la ciudad a toda velocidad. Luca aún seguía al borde del jeep, observando. Cada vez más rápido, volaban por los prados de la zona. En poco tiempo apareció el Jardín, se acercaban más y más hasta que pasaron por debajo.

Ya estaban muy lejos del Jardín cuando el Caballero de Amanda aceleró de nuevo, acercándose más al coche. Tres metros…dos…uno… medio metro. Ya prácticamente pegado al jeep, el SeeD extendió la mano, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, Sunis reaccionó.

Dederian vio el movimiento y retrayendo la mano trató de desenfundar su Gaegun pero Luca fue más rápido: saco su fusil y disparó.

Sowblack perdió el equilibrio, la moto se tambaleó y finalmente salió disparado de ella, rodando por el suelo.

El jeep se alejó a toda velocidad, dejándole atrás hasta convertirse en un punto y finalmente desapareció.

Luca P. Sunis guardó su arma y tomó asiento. Ursus aún seguía limpiando su arma, impasible, y Carla 'Sniper' seguía observándole, igual que antes.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Sunis se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- Porque si le mato podría crearnos problemas con ella.- Respondió señalando a Amanda, que aún permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, maniatada.

Carla reflexionó sobre ello.

Unas cuantas horas después, el paisaje había cambiado notablemente. Las praderas de verde hierba se habían convertido en un árido desierto.

Amanda Beicker parpadeó, recobrando la conciencia. Desorientada trató de levantarse, pero las manos atadas a la espalda hicieron que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

Asustada, se giró y miró a su alrededor. Frente a ella Luca Sunis la observaba con seriedad. Al verle retrocedió asustada, pero su espalda chocó contra algo. Alzó la vista y, al ver la demente sonrisa de Ursus, gritó y se apartó de ambos.

Alguien le cogió por el hombro y ella se giró sobresaltada. Una mujer rubia, una cara que conocía, la miraba. – Tranquila.

Amanda se zafó de su mano. - ¿Qué queréis? – Dijo con una voz que sonaba más aterrorizada de lo que hubiera querido.

Esta vez fue Luca quien le habló:

- Tus poderes.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó ella. - ¿Por qué?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Le contestó de nuevo el mercenario.

- Pero… - De pronto, interrumpida, sintió un doloroso golpe en la espalda y cayó de bruces al suelo, de nuevo inconsciente.

- ¿Y eso a qué ha venido? – Le preguntó Carla a Ursus con indiferencia. Éste alzó la mirada de su hacha, que estaba afilando.

- Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Tras el comentario, volvió a hacerse el silencio en el vehículo durante el resto del viaje, hasta que llegaron a su destino: una escarpada sierra. El coche se acercó a la base de una empinada pared. Al hacerlo se distinguió una gran puerta, custodiada por un par de soldados.

Vestían uniformes marrones con protecciones metálicas en hombros y rodillas y un chaleco antibalas negro en el pecho. Llevaban un casco marrón con franjas color calabaza y un visor negro que les tapaba los ojos. En la frente, lucían un extraño símbolo.

El jeep se detuvo ante la puerta. Uno de los soldados se acercó y echó una ojeada a los ocupantes de la parte delantera y se dirigió hacía atrás. A llegar pasó la vista por todos los ocupantes, incluida Amanda. Sunis se dirigió a él.

- Que lo tengan todo preparado, traemos al objetivo.

El soldado le miró y asintió. Inmediatamente hizo un gesto a su compañero que pulsó un botón, abriendo las puertas. El coche aceleró y se perdió en el interior del complejo.

Media hora después los cuatro mercenarios estaban en una sala llena de maquinas y monitores, en uno de los cuales se veía a Amanda inconsciente, colgando de unos grilletes en una oscura celda. En la sala de vigilancia había dos grandes puertas en un extremo y en el extremo más alejado de la pared contigua, una pequeña puerta con un cristal.

- Nosotros tres volvemos a la base general para comenzar los preparativos. –Luca se dirigía a Amongi.- En unas pocas horas llegará el vehículo para trasladarla. Tú te encargas. –El samurai asintió. Ursus, 'Sniper' y Sunis se dirigieron a las puertas grandes y salieron.

Flotando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, a Amanda le asaltaban imágenes del último combate, su madre, sus amigos, pero sobre todo de Dederian. La joven periodista no paraba de murmurar su nombre febrilmente.

Hubo un momento en que, por unos minutos, recobró la conciencia. Alzó la cabeza un poco y vio a través del cristal una mirada de odio.

- Sácame de aquí. – Pudo articular en un susurro.

- ¡Silencio, zorra!- Gritó quien había tras el cristal. Tras la escena Amanda volvió a perder el sentido.

- Tranquilízate, hermano.- Dijo Amongi.

Paseando arriba y abajo impacientemente y echando miradas de furia tras el cristal, había un chico de diecinueve años vestido de samurai. En la mano llevaba una katana que movía de aquí para allá con habilidad, el filo resplandecía con un tono rojizo.

- ¿¡Por qué!?- Chilló. - ¡No me gusta estar aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Me aburro!

- Lo sé, Aoshi.- Contestó su hermano.- Pero es nuestro trabajo.

-¡Somos demasiado buenos para hacer esto! ¡Que la vigilen los soldados!

- Te equivocas. Que estemos aquí demuestra que es una tarea que el jefe no confiaría a cualquiera. Es importante.

Aoshi, desarmado ante la respuesta refunfuñó. – Pero me aburro.

Esta vez, su hermano gemelo no contestó.

A las afueras del complejo, dos soldados vigilaban la entrada.

- Oye. – le dijo el uno al otro. - ¿Qué tal el partido de anoche?

El otro se giró hacia él, con seriedad. Por un momento pareció a punto de ignorarle. – Oh, bien. Los Timberwolves ganaron de paliza.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, no tenía ni idea. – Contestó visiblemente aburrido.

Su compañero volvió la vista al frente, también bastante hastiado. De pronto señaló hacia delante. - ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos miraban fijamente a algo que brillaba en la lejanía. Rápidamente el objeto se acercó más y más, hasta que pudieron distinguirlo.

- Es una motocicleta. – Dijo uno.

- Sí. – Contestó el otro.- ¿No esperábamos a nadie, no?

- No, tú dale el alto.

Su compañero se giró hacia él repentinamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Ahora te toca a ti!

- ¡No! – Le dijo el otro.

- ¡Y tanto! ¡Antes lo he hecho yo!

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta?

Discutiendo no se dieron cuenta que el motorista ya estaba muy cerca. De pronto voló sobre una duna e hizo girar la moto hacía atrás dejándose caer con agilidad. El vehículo salió despedido hacia la puerta mientras los guardias discutían acaloradamente. Justo antes de que impactara el motorista desenfundó una pistola y disparó mientras los guardias se giraban ante el ruido del motor.

Amongi, solo en la sala de seguridad, oyó un gran estruendo y el suelo se sacudió. De pronto la alarma saltó y se activaron unas luces rojas de la pared y una estruendosa alarma. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia los monitores de vigilancia: en el de la entrada sólo se veía nieve. Amongi alzó la vista, comenzaban a oírse disparos a lo lejos. Al volver la vista a los monitores, otros tres habían perdido la imagen. Buscando entre ellos por fin encontró uno con algo interesante. Había un soldado enfocado, disparando su metralleta.

La imagen era en blanco y negro y no tenía sonido, pero se veían las luces de los disparos. De pronto algo que Amongi no distinguió pasó a toda velocidad sobre el soldado. Al momento siguiente la pared estaba manchada de sangre, el soldado seguía disparando, pero al momento el torso de éste resbaló y cayó al suelo, partido por la mitad. De repente la cámara perdió la imagen. Amongi siguió buscando entre los monitores pero no llegó a ver nada.

Los disparos estaban cada vez más cerca, así que desenvainó su katana con el filo azulado y se colocó a unos metros frente a la puerta. Las ráfagas de los disparos eran cada vez más cercanas y ya oía los gritos de horror de los soldados.

El ruido parecía provenir ya de detrás de la puerta. Amongi apretó más el mango de la espada y respiró profundamente, con la vista clavada en la puerta.

De pronto hubo una gran explosión. La puerta salió disparada y un montón de humo y cascotes hicieron que el samurai se protegiera los ojos. Mirando entre los dedos vio una figura con expresión de locura entrar como una exhalación y le golpeó brutalmente en el pecho lanzándole contra la pared.

Dederian miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente. Vio otra puerta con un cristal y, tras él, vio a Amanda. Como una bestia se lanzó sobre la puerta, destrozándola.

La habitación estaba en la penumbra, Dederian, inmóvil, observaba a Amanda. Ella entreabrió los ojos y susurró su nombre entre sueños.

Al oír su voz la expresión de el chico cambió, respiró hondo y se acercó más, le acarició suavemente la cara y sonrió levemente, con pesar.

- Ya estoy aquí.

Acto seguido cogió los grilletes de los que ella colgaba y los arrancó de la pared. Teniéndola en brazos, ella pareció recobrar la conciencia levemente.

- ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Dederian asintió, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. - Sí, mi amor.- Le dijo con suavidad.- Estoy aquí contigo.

Ella se apretó un poco contra su pecho y susurró antes de quedarse dormida. –Que bien.

De pronto otra voz femenina invadió la sala.

_- "La base se autodestruirá en… cinco…minutos."_

Dederian alzó la vista, alarmado, y salió corriendo. Unos segundos antes de que él apareciera, Amongi salió de la sala de control entrando en un ascensor que llevaba a un pequeño puerto interior. Con tranquilidad, se quitó algo de sangre que le salía de la boca.

Corriendo por el complejo, el SeeD intentaba recordar por dónde había ido al entrar. Por suerte, los soldados que seguían vivos no le prestaban atención y huían despavoridos. Los siguió sabiendo que le llevarían a las puertas.

_- "Queda… un… minuto para la autodestrucción."_

La suave voz femenina comenzó la cuenta atrás en segundos cuando Dederian vio la salida. Corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, adelantando a los soldados.

_-"Quedan… cinco…segundos."_

Dederian salía por fin del complejo.

_- "Cuatro."_

Los soldados, tras él, se acercaban a la salida.

_- "Tres."_

El SeeD seguía corriendo, alejándose de la base con Amanda en brazos.

_-"Dos."_

Comenzó a escalar una duna.

_- "Uno."_

Como pudo saltó por encima de la cima, rodando por detrás.

_- "Cero."_

Una grandísima explosión arrasó el complejo entero y destruyó la montaña bajo la que estaba. Dederian se tumbó sobre Amanda, intentando protegerla de la lluvia de rocas.

Una ola de arena, humo y cenizas les pasó por encima, cubriéndolos. Tras unos minutos, todo quedó en silencio.

El SeeD se alzó poco a poco, dándole la vuelta a Amanda, aún inconsciente. Comprobó que estaba bien y echó una mirada alrededor.

No quedaba absolutamente nada, ni se veía rastro alguno de que hubiera sobrevivido nadie. Estaban solos.

Se dejó caer al lado de su amada periodista y respiró hondo. Le pasó la mano por el pelo, colocándole bien un mechón que le había caído sobre la cara. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y le susurró un "Te quiero" al oído. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo y la arena de la ropa. Miró hacia el horizonte, el Jardín se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Una hora después, Nida corría con un aparato en la mano frente a un grupo de SeeDs.

- ¡La señal SeeD de Dederian viene de allí!

Los demás SeeDs apretaban el paso tras él.

- ¡Hay alguien en el suelo! – Gritó el chico. -¡Es Amanda!

Pocas horas después, Squall y el director Kramer estaban en la enfermería esperando en silencio. De pronto Nida apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Le habéis encontrado? – Le preguntó el comandante rápidamente.

- No. Sólo un montón de soldados calcinados.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Squall iracundo, dando un puñetazo sobre el escritorio de la doctora Kadowaki.

El director intentó tranquilizarlo.

- No te precipites. Eso no explica nada.

-De hecho…- Interrumpió Nida. –…hemos encontrado esto. – El chico se acercó al comandante y le tendió algunos objetos que guardaba en el bolsillo: un pequeño aparato parecido a una agenda electrónica, una tarjeta de identificación y una insignia que designaba una categoría SeeD. – Hay un mensaje escrito en la pantalla.

Squall sostuvo el pequeño ordenador y lo abrió leyendo el mensaje con seriedad. No tardó en comprender. Alzó la vista hacia la habitación donde la doctora Kadowaki atendía a Beicker y cerró la mano sobre los objetos.

- Se ha ido.

* * *

[Fin del capítulo 8]

* * *

Bueno, bueno. La cosa se pone un poco más interesante,no?

Si habeis llegado hasta aquí, quiere decir que habeis seguido con más o menos interés la historia de Amanda y Dederian. Si ese es el caso entonces espero haber conseguido crear unos personajes lo suficientemente vivos para que alguno os haya llegado a caer bien, que os guste o que, de alguna manera, os llegueis a sentir identificado con él. He creado una encuesta en mi perfil para que podais votar cual es ese personaje. Si va bien seguramente haré otra del que os caiga peor, jejeje. ¡Espero que todos deis vuestra opinión!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer!

* * *


	10. Capítulo 9:Vendajes al corazón

**Capítulo 9. Vendajes al corazón**

**

* * *

**Un par de días después, Squall estaba reunido con el director en su despacho. El Jardín había vuelto a Dollet y el comandante ya había vuelto de la reunión con el consejo de la ciudad.

- El Jardín asumirá los daños que causamos en nuestra última visita y repondrá la motocicleta que Dederian sustrajo durante la persecución. – El director asintió con seriedad, esperando que siguiera. – Además, durante los próximos años nuestros instructores ofrecerán algunas clases magistrales a los soldados de la República.

Squall se quedó en silencio. El director siguió a la espera, pero el SeeD no continuó.

- ¿Ya está? – Preguntó el director extrañado.

El chico asintió con una evidente sorpresa en el rostro. – ¿Le parece poco?

- Pues sí, la verdad. – Contestó aliviado Kramer. – Esperaba unas condiciones más duras, un coste más elevado, vaya. Estoy muy satisfecho. – Continuó con su sonrisa afable.- Creo que a partir de ahora vas a participar en las negociaciones de los contratos.

Squall ya estaba acostumbrado a que el director, poco a poco, le diera cada vez más responsabilidades y aquella vez no le pilló por sorpresa. Le estaba pillando el gusto a dirigir el Jardín, pese a que no tenía ni un minuto de descanso o tal vez por eso. Si no hacía nada comenzaba a pensar demasiado.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y Cid Kramer le dio paso. Un chico con un traje negro elegante se asomó. Se veía ojeroso y serio.

- Oh, Headrow. – Exclamó el director levantándose. – Pase, pase, por favor. – Se acercó a él y le dio la mano con una sonrisa amable.- Mi más sentido pésame de nuevo. – Nida asintió levemente y le dio las gracias. – El funeral debe de haber sido muy bonito, siento no haber podido estar allí.

- No se preocupe, señor. – Le contestó el chico. – Le agradezco que el Jardín haya cubierto los gastos y que me haya dado todas las facilidades para poder organizarlo.

- Por supuesto, hijo. – Le dijo el director poniéndole la mano en el hombro y le acompañó hacia la mesa donde estaba el comandante. – Sé que son momentos duros para ti.

- Gracias, señor director. Pero venía para informarles de que la doctora Kadowaki les requiere en la enfermería.

Kramer asintió y dio por terminada la reunión con Squall. Poco después los tres llegaban a la puerta de la clínica.

Los ojos de Amanda se abrieron poco a poco. Todo era blanco y brillante y unos incesantes pitidos resonaban a su alrededor. Por unos preciosos momentos en que su mente permaneció en blanco, fue como despertarse de un plácido sueño. Pero rápidamente, aunque difusos, los recuerdos volvieron y una imagen se quedó grabada en su mente: la cara de Luca Sunis.

Se alzó al instante, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que ello produjo en su cabeza, y miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación blanca y pequeña, con una cortinita azul que la separaba del exterior. A su derecha, una mujer algo mayor con un moño en la cabeza observaba un monitor que parecía indicar sus constantes. Amanda reconoció su cara, pero antes de poder decirle nada, ésta ya había sacado una pequeña linterna del bolsillo y la enfocaba a los ojos, sujetándole la cabeza.

- Sigue la luz. Sólo con los ojos, la cabeza quieta.

La chica obedeció.

- Doctora…

-Shhh. – Le mandó callar ella. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó siguiendo mirándole los ojos desde muy cerca.

- Me llamo Amanda Beicker, tengo dieciocho años y soy periodista. Usted es la doctora Kadowaki, responsable de la enfermería del Jardín de Balamb. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara y voces de todos los miembros de mi familia y amigos. Pero no sé cómo he llegado aquí.

La doctora paró el reconocimiento y le dedicó una mirada de reprobación. – El sarcasmo era innecesario. Y respecto a tu pregunta, no soy yo quién debe darte esa información y, como en esta parte del Jardín mi palabra es ley, hasta que no acabe la revisión nadie va a pasar a verte.

Enmudecida por la respuesta, Amanda se resignó.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la doctora finalmente terminó y salió de la habitación, corriendo la cortina tras ella. Amanda permaneció incorporada en la cama, esperando las visitas. Aún sin verla, pudo oír la voz de la doctora dando paso a alguien.

En ese momento el tiempo pareció pasar más lento. Tres hombres entraron, serios, cabizbajos. La joven buscó en sus miradas respuestas que no pudieron darle. Conforme le explicaban lo que había pasado, su mirada se volvía más confusa y aterrada, para finalmente convertirse en una mirada triste y llorosa, escondida en la sombra de su cabeza agachada, que mostraba que no entendía.

Cuando los hombres se marcharon, ella seguía allí, sentada en su cama de hospital, llorando, intentando comprender por qué el hombre al que amaba la había abandonado.

Los tres permanecían en silencio caminando juntos por el puente que conectaba la enfermería con el resto del complejo. Al llegar al cruce Nida se separó de ellos, girando a la izquierda.

Todavía llevaba el traje de la ceremonia con la corbata desabrochada y la camisa medio por fuera. Se sentía abatido y cansado, aunque apenas había pasado el mediodía, y aunque no había comido y apenas sí había desayunado, no creyó ser capaz de comer nada. Tan solo quería acostarse y que aquel terrible día terminara ya.

Tras pasar el comedor, alguien se acercó a él por la espalda y le cogió el brazo con cariño.

-Hey. – Le dijo con suavidad una voz femenina. - ¿Qué tal estás, cielo?

Nida paró de caminar y moviéndose con gran pesadumbre se giró hacia su amiga.

-Ahora no, Claire. Estoy muy cansado. – Su voz era casi un susurro suplicante.

Su amiga lo miró apenada, pero insistió:

- Vamos, me iba a comer, acompáñame.

Nida giró la cabeza con lentitud hacia ella, mirándola sin verla.

-De verdad, sólo quiero dormir.- Ella le miró aún más entristecida, mientras él retiraba su brazo y se daba la vuelta. – Ya hablaremos mañana.

Lamarck, vestida con su elegante y melancólico vestido negro, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía hambre.

* * *

[Fin del capítulo 9]


	11. Capítulo 10:Decisiones

**Capítulo 10. Decisiones

* * *

**

_Dos semanas después._

A sus dos ocupantes les pareció que en aquel momento el ascensor iba más lento de lo normal, aumentando el flagrante y tenso silencio que se había producido.

Por fin, sonó un agudo timbre y el ascensor se detuvo abriendo las puertas. Squall avanzó y salió de la estancia. Se dio la vuelta y con el saludo SeeD se despidió del director, que le devolvió el gesto.

Hacía escasos segundos se habían encontrado con la sombra de la bruja que se movía por el Jardín como alma en pena. Silenciosa y lentamente avanzaba con la mirada perdida y ausente, siguiendo un ritual diario que la llevaba a cumplir las acciones básicas del día a día para sobrevivir. El resto del tiempo se encerraba en su habitación sin relacionarse con nadie, en silencio, sin hacer nada. No hablaba con nadie y tras dos semanas de infructuosos intentos casi nadie lo intentaba ya.

El proclamado comandante del Jardín avanzó primero por el pequeño puente que unía el elevador con el resto del piso y después giró a la izquierda. Avanzando por el pasillo iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos despistado. Cuando se dio cuenta, se había parado frente a la sala de duelos.

Observó la puerta con melancolía. La habitación le recordaba que había perdido a dos compañeros… ¿amigos tal vez? Ambos habían decidido irse del Jardín por propia voluntad, en distintos momentos, pero con el mismo objetivo: proteger a la mujer que querían.

Squall se llevó la mano a la frente, sobre la cicatriz, y recordó al primero, el impetuoso Seifer Almasy. Le vino a la cabeza el último duelo que mantuvieron ambos allí, en el que los dos habían dejado en el otro una marca imborrable, una señal que, aunque dejaba patente el enfrentamiento, les unía extrañamente. Seifer había huido del Jardín hiriendo a sus compañeros para correr junto a Rinoa y, a su manera, ayudarla. Aunque finalmente, había huido de ella y de Squall y había cambiado de bando por un extraño sueño, traicionándolos a ambos. Desde la compresión del tiempo no había vuelto a verle. Insólitamente y aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, echaba de menos sus incesantes retos y sus bravuconadas.

Y ahora Dederian. Aquello acababa de ocurrir y no sabía qué iba a pasar. ¿También acabaría luchando contra él, enfrentados por los acontecimientos? Dederian también había corrido a salvar a su amada para, después, huir de ella. No sabía exactamente bajo qué circunstancias pero esperaba que no de las mismas que Seifer. Su amigo y él se habían batido muchas veces, de manera ilegal había que añadir, en aquella sala, igual que con Seifer. Y con cada enfrentamiento los lazos entre ellos se unían un poco. Fuera de la sala ambos no eran muy dados a hablar ni a expresar sus sentimientos, pero dentro sí hablaban. No sólo con palabras sino con los gestos y los movimientos. Un solo movimiento podía expresar tantas cosas: furia, tristeza, temor, alegría… ellos lo daban todo a entender y cada combate era como una conversación profunda entre ambos contendientes, si se sabían escuchar.

De pronto, un golpe en el hombro sacó a Squall de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Eh, tío! – Gritó un chico de pelo rubio y corto, con el flequillo alzado como una cresta. En su cara resaltaba su gran sonrisa y un tatuaje negro en el lado izquierdo. - ¡Estás embobado!

El comandante Leonhart reprimió las ganas de estampar a Zell Dincht contra el suelo por aquella molesta interrupción, pero sí le dirigió una mirada fría que hizo que el luchador retrocediera un paso.

- ¡Uh! Veo que no estás de humor. – Dijo alzando sus manos interponiéndolas entre ambos, aunque sin tocar a Squall. – Sólo me iba a la biblioteca, ya sabes, para prepararme las pruebas, y al verte ahí parado pensé que te pasaba algo. – El SeeD sonrió. - ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas en Rinoa, eh? – Squall siguió mirándolo de la misma manera y Zell se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo. – Bueno… esto… ya me voy, ¿eh? Venga.

Dincht corrió por el pasillo girándose brevemente para dedicarle una despedida a Squall con la mano. -¡Por cierto!- Gritó.- ¡Gracias por el enchufe! ¡Verás como seré buen instructor!- Dejó de gritar y prosiguió su carrera, desapareciendo pronto de su vista.

El comandante seguía encontrando a Zell bastante molesto y pesado, pero había aprendido a apreciarle y… bueno, a dejar de escucharle cuando comenzaba a parlotear. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, era un buen compañero y amigo que se preocupaba por los demás… (¿Aquello lo había pensado él?)

Squall suspiró y dio media vuelta, prosiguiendo su camino. Ahora que lo decía…

Quistis avanzaba con resolución por los pasillos del Jardín, ojeando tras sus gafas los resultados de los exámenes teóricos de sus alumnos de último curso. Como cada año la mayoría de ellos no iban a poder presentarse al examen final para convertirse en SeeDs.

Todavía tenía bastante tiempo hasta la próxima clase así que se dirigía a su despacho a buscar sus anotaciones del siguiente grupo. Abrió la puerta mientras, leyendo los nombres de sus alumnos, repasaba mentalmente qué les iba a decir a cada uno. Encendió la luz y algo extraño hizo que volviera rápidamente la vista hacia su mesa. Sentada en su silla, una mujer entrada en años la observaba con mirada severa. Quistis se relajó un poco.

- La conozco. – Dijo.- Y me imagino cómo ha entrado en un despacho cerrado con llave.

Sin inmutarse, Anatema siguió sentada silenciosamente.

- ¿Y bien? – Añadió Quistis molesta.

La bruja de Melcino se alzó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a la altura de la instructora Trepe.

- ¿Sabes?- Comenzó. – Me había parecido que Beicker y tú tenías un lazo que os unía. Aunque débil, creía que era real. – Sus penetrantes ojos marrones se clavaron en los de Quistis. – Aunque tras estas semanas tu comportamiento hacia ella me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

La instructora apartó la mirada avergonzada. Era cierto, había estado evitando a Amanda. No quería afrontar el hecho de que su amiga estuviese completamente destrozada y ser incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarla.

Anatema avanzó y abrió la puerta antes de girarse una última vez hacia ella.

- Tal vez deberías pensar menos en ti y más en ella. Tengo entendido que tu inseguridad ya te ha costado cara antes, ¿no?

Las notas se arrugaron un poco bajo la mano temblorosa de Quistis. Fue incapaz de darse la vuelta y encarar aquellos ofensivos comentarios cara a cara con la bruja; porque sabía que no estaba equivocada. Tan sólo pudo callar y mantener la vista baja al oír la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, como una sentencia por su debilidad.

Nida observaba tranquilamente el paisaje mientras sus tres alumnos se coordinaban para manejar el Jardín. El SeeD mantenía su mente ocupada con información teórica sobre el funcionamiento del sistema de propulsión del Jardín para olvidar los últimos atroces acontecimientos.

Calculaba la velocidad real de la gran construcción en función de la velocidad del viento y la orografía del terreno cuando el ruido del ascensor le distrajo. La cabeza del comandante Squall apareció seguida del resto de su cuerpo en unos pocos segundos.

Tras echar un vistazo al superpoblado puente, se acercó a Nida.

-¿Qué tal todo por aquí? – Preguntó distraídamente.

De repente Zach, el menor de los alumnos del SeeD, se dio la vuelta y saludó formalmente a Squall con el clásico saludo SeeD.

-¡Todo bien, señor! – Gritó. - ¡Seguimos el rumbo previsto!

Sorprendido por la impetuosidad del joven, Squall le dio las gracias y le indicó que siguiera con su trabajo. El dirigente del Jardín intentó proseguir con la conversación que había iniciado con el melancólico conductor del Jardín.

-Mira, Nida, esta no es mi especialidad. – Comenzó. – Pero creo que es mi responsabilidad hacerlo, así que no me andaré con rodeos. – Squall permaneció en silencio esperando en vano una reacción de su interlocutor.- Bien… - Intentó proseguir visible incomodo. – Últimamente he recibido algunos informes preocupantes sobre ti. Algunas personas te han visto algo disperso y despistado. –Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, la única alumna de Nida le echó una mirada preocupada y fugaz por encima del hombro.

De repente, Nida reaccionó como si alguien le hubiera golpeado fuertemente.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No pienso dejar mi puesto!

-Vamos, Nida, tranquilízate- Dijo Squall, intentando calmarlo.- Es sólo algo temporal. Podrás volver a tu puesto cuando te recuperes.

-¡No pienso calmarme! ¡Llevo años trabajando para llegar a dónde estoy! ¡He renunciado a muchas cosas para poder estar aquí, y nadie me lo va a quitar! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nadie!

El comandante, fuertemente impactado por la reacción del SeeD, decidió posponer la decisión para otro momento intentando apaciguarle. Mientras Squall desaparecía por el hueco de ascensor, los alumnos de Nida, todavía más sorprendidos que el comandante SeeD, le miraban con la boca abierta. La mirada del SeeD de pronto se cruzó con la de ellos, y como un resorte salió disparado en su dirección, arrollándolos. Los chicos, asustados, acabaron por el suelo mientras el Jardín se sacudía fuertemente. Un gran estruendo lo invadió todo, y los tres jóvenes aprendices volaron de nuevo por la cabina, a punto de caer por el agujero del ascensor.

Dana, la chica, alzó la mirada aterrada, para ver a su instructor debatiéndose con los mandos del Jardín ferozmente, intentando hacer cambiar de dirección al inmenso aparato. Mientras todo seguía sacudiéndose como en un terremoto, la joven se agarró a la barandilla, que evitaba que se despeñara del puente. Al conseguir recuperar la verticalidad, una mueca de horror tiñó su cara. El Jardín acababa de chocar contra una gran montaña. Nida siguió forcejeando unos cuantos segundos, hasta que, con un último gran temblor, el Jardín finalmente se detuvo.

Todo quedó en silencio. Dana miraba fijamente a su instructor, que respiró hondo. Zach y el último chico, Jason, se unieron a Dana cuando se recuperaron de las sacudidas. Los tres miraban a su instructor llenos de remordimiento al tener la certeza de que había sido culpa suya.

Aunque sus tres alumnos estaban tras él apesadumbrados, Nida no se percató de ello, más ocupado en evaluar los daños que había sufrido la estructura en la colisión.

El silencio que dominaba el lugar fue interrumpido por el incesante zumbido del ascensor. Por el hueco apareció de nuevo Squall con expresión seria; a su lado, el director Kramer paseaba los ojos por el puente.

-Headrow- Llamó el director, en un tono suave aunque autoritario. Nida, que estaba asomado por la balconada, levantó la cabeza y miró tras de sí- Informe.

Nida se incorporó y se giró completamente hacia sus superiores, haciendo el saludo oficial.

-Hemos colisionado frontalmente contra una cadena montañosa. Parece que la estructura externa ha quedado bastante dañada. Todavía no he podido hacer un análisis de daños en el sistema de propulsión, señor, pero es posible que haya quedado seriamente dañado.

-Bien. Continúe su evaluación, Headrow.

El SeeD se encaminó hacia los controles, y empezó a tocar una serie de botones y palancas. Mientras tanto, el director se giró hacia Squall para conversar con él.

-Encárgate de hacer un comunicado explicando la situación, y comienza a organizar un servicio de urgencia con grupos de apoyo en la enfermería. Busca voluntarios para realizar tareas de salvamento y de evaluación de daños internos y personales.

El comandante asintió, y se dirigió hacia Nida para usar el comunicador.

De pronto los tres jóvenes alumnos, que lo habían observado todo desde la distancia, fueron el centro de atención de Kramer. El director, con su cara afable y sus brillantes ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna, los miraba interrogante. Con un par de pasos, se plantó frente a ellos. Intimidados y algo asustados, los tres se cuadraron rápidamente e hicieron el saludo SeeD.

-Bien, jóvenes- Comenzó el director- ¿Qué ha hecho que choquemos contra esas montañas?- Aunque serio, el tono de Cid Kramer no expresaba reproche ni enfado alguno.

Dana, rápidamente dio un paso al frente: -Señor, la culpa ha sido mía. Me distraje escuchando la conversación del instructor Headrow y el comandante Leonhart, y descuidé los mandos del Jardín. Lo siento mucho.- terminó, cabizbaja.

Parecía que el director iba a decir algo, cuando Zach y Jason dieron también un paso adelante: -En realidad ha sido culpa de todos, señor. Los tres estábamos a los mandos cuando sucedió.

-Bien- Sentenció el director. La comprensión brillaba en sus ojos cuando siguió hablando- Bajen a ayudar en las tareas de rescate y curación. En otro momento hablaremos de su sanción.

Los tres asintieron seriamente y corrieron hacia el ascensor. Squall, que ya había terminado de dar órdenes por megafonía, se unió al director.

-Nida dice que el sistema de propulsión no funciona -Anunció, en un tono bajo.

-Es más grave de lo que pensaba.- Suspiró el director- Nuestros técnicos han aprendido bastante sobre el sistema, pero no creo que puedan arreglarlo sin ayuda.

Squall frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con silenciosa resignación.

-Creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí un tiempo.

Un par de pisos más abajo, Amanda, siguiendo su trayecto habitual, atravesaba el paso de la zona central al patio cuando el Jardín comenzó a estremecerse. El impacto contra la cadena montañosa había hecho caer el techo del pasillo por delante de ella y la gente gritaba y corría a su alrededor, pero ella permanecía inalterable y ausente a lo que ocurría. De pronto, de un grupo de SeeDs que pasaba ayudando a la gente, salió Quistis que corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Amanda! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó. - ¡Estás sangrando por el brazo! – Con el choque había caído sobre unos cristales rotos y se había hecho un profundo corte. Amanda observó ausente la herida, apenas notaba un ligero entumecimiento.

Quistis rápidamente le sujetó el brazo y limpió la herida, se concentró y lanzó un hechizo Cura sobre ella. En un momento la herida dejó de sangrar y empezó a cicatrizar. Una vez se cerró del todo, la SeeD limpió los restos de sangre y buscó en Amanda si tenía alguna herida más, por suerte, era la única.

- ¿Amanda, qué hacías aquí parada? – Su amiga no contestó y permaneció con la mirada ausente. - ¿Por qué no has avisado a nadie que estabas herida?– La joven bruja siguió sin contestar. - ¡No puedes seguir así!- Insistió Quistis sin resultado. - ¡Di algo! – Silencio. - ¡REACCIONA!

La bofetada resonó sobre los gritos de alrededor. La instructora, completamente desquiciada y respirando fuertemente, sujetaba a la bruja por el brazo.

De repente todo le pareció mucho más real y cercano: los gritos, el ruido de alrededor, los colores, las formas, el dolor… Amanda se llevó una mano temblorosa a su sonrojada mejilla. Con una mirada realmente triste, la chica alzó la vista y por fin vio a su preocupada amiga. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ambas se abrazaron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha ido?- Sollozó Amanda desconsolada.

Quistis continuó abrazando a su amiga, llorando silenciosamente, sin poder darle una respuesta que la consolara.

* * *

[Fin del capítulo 10]


	12. Capítulo 11:Caminos que recorrer

**Capítulo 11. Caminos que recorrer

* * *

**

El aire que entraba por la ventanilla azotaba la cara de Nida mientras conducía a toda velocidad un compacto 4x4. Aunque no se arrepentía, el joven SeeD no estaba muy seguro de cómo había acabado allí sentado con dos brujas en los asientos traseros.

Mientras el vehículo azul mate avanzaba un grupo de cocatoris, Nida se obligó a recordar cómo había pasado todo.

Tras el choque del Jardín contra las montañas de Yaulny se había producido un gran jaleo, había muchos heridos, aunque por suerte no se había tenido que lamentar ninguna baja, y grandes destrozos, el patio y la zona de entrenamiento había quedado completamente bloqueados.

Una vez se coordinó todo el mundo y sabiendo que los motores del Jardín no se podían reparar de momento, Nida había sido enviado en labores de rescate y ayuda en la zona de los dormitorios.

Tras unas horas ayudando y mientras buscaba más heridos en las habitaciones, se encontró con Quistis y Amanda junto a la otra bruja, Anatema, en el cuarto de Dederian. La mujer mayor y la instructora estaban enzarzadas en una acalorada discusión, mientras, Amanda rellenaba una maleta con cosas que encontraba en el caos de la habitación. Al parecer Amanda había decidido ir en busca de Dederian pero Quistis se oponía.

Antes del impacto Squall había intentado forzar a Nida a tomarse un descanso y todavía estaba algo resentido, además, la sensación de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, le hizo decidir irse sin pensarlo.

La unión de Nida al grupo dio a Anatema un nuevo argumento para rebatir a Quistis que, finalmente, desistió. La noticia de la marcha de Nida no gustó a los dirigentes del Jardín, pero el hecho que el Jardín no se pudiera mover y que acabaran de intentar forzarle a coger una baja le dio la razón al SeeD.

Aunque Nida se unió al grupo de Amanda y Anatema, Quistis, como instructora y alto cargo, no podían abandonar fácilmente el Jardín. Pese a ello, consiguió que el Jardín suministrara el vehículo y víveres para el viaje. Y así, en menos de veinticuatro horas, Nida había acabado en medio de una pradera conduciendo un 4x4, dirección a Timber, la ciudad más cercana.

Mientras Nida permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, Amanda y Anatema tenían una conversación atrás.

- Hay que ser prudentes. – Decía la mayor de ambas. – Estoy de acuerdo en buscar a tu caballero, pero no debemos dejarnos ver demasiado, tenemos que recordar que el Renacimiento de Xian sigue tras nosotras.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Contestó Amanda con un tono seco.

La joven bruja todavía presentaba un aspecto demacrado, ojeroso y de cara blanquecina, resultado de dos semanas de mal sueño y sin apenas comer. Vestía con las ropas que le había recomendado Dederian, lo que parecía tanto tiempo atrás, cuando le enseñaba a luchar: una camiseta corta ajustada, un chaleco sin mangas y uno tejanos por encima de la rodilla.

A su lado, Anatema continuaba con su incesante análisis de la situación. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido largo y gris destinado más a ser cómodo que hermoso y que, con unos cuantos remiendos visibles, parecía gastado y antiguo.

- Tampoco deberías llevar eso arriba y abajo. – Dijo señalando el regazo de Amanda donde reposaba, envuelta y atada en un trapo marrón, la espada que Dederian había dejado tras de sí en la persecución de sus captores.

- Eso no es discutible. – Contestó tajantemente Amanda recogiéndola y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Anatema, sin embargo, parecía dispuesta a discutirlo pero la mirada de la joven bruja le indicó que por mucho que insistiera no iba a conseguir nada, así que cambió de tema.

- Está bien. ¿Entonces qué plan tienes para encontrar a tu caballero? – Preguntó observando distraídamente por una ventanilla como un wendingo intentaba avanzar al coche.

- Oh. No tengo ningún plan. – Dijo sinceramente Amanda.

Sorprendida Anatema se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo que no tienes ningún plan? ¿¡Piensas dar vueltas por el mundo hasta que lo encuentres!? – Dijo casi histérica.

- Sí. – La respuesta fue simple y directa.

Anatema parecía a punto de explotar. Era una mujer extraordinariamente previsora y planificadora, y la idea de buscar a un desaparecido sin, como mínimo, una idea aproximada de por donde empezar, le parecía impensable.

De pronto Nida, que estaba escuchando la conversación desde delante, creyó oportuno intervenir.

-Oye, Amanda. – Interrumpió. - ¿No nos dirigimos a Timber capital, verdad?

La joven periodista se incorporó sobre su asiento para asomarse a la parte delantera.

- No. – Contestó dándole la razón.- Nos tenemos que dirigir a esas montañas de allí. – Siguió señalando una sierra. – No está demasiado lejos de la capital.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – Saltó Anatema, con un tono sarcástico. Amanda volvió a sentarse.

- Porque hay una pequeña casa de madera donde pasamos un tiempo entrenando hace poco.- Con esa respuesta clarificadora Anatema no pudo replicar y simplemente calló y miró a Amanda con rabia.

Unas cuantas horas después, el coche ya avanzaba entre los árboles en un camino sin pavimentar. Nida seguía al volante y Anatema miraba por la ventanilla mientras Amanda estaba enfrascada con su ordenador portátil, tecleando a gran velocidad.

De pronto la bruja mayor dio un respingo señalando hacia delante, por encima de los árboles que se veían a lo largo del bosque. Amanda y Nida dirigieron su mirada hacía el lugar descubriendo un fino hilo de humo.

- ¡La casa está en esa dirección! – Gritó Amanda. - ¡Acelera, Nida! ¡Le hemos encontrado! – Sus compañeros no se sobresaltaron por su efusividad, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de las emociones que cubrían el rostro de Amanda.

Antes de que el vehículo se detuviera Amanda ya había saltado por la puerta y corría hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera.

-¡Dederian! ¡Dederian! ¡Sal! – Gritaba en su carrera.

Bajando aún del coche, Nida y Anatema la observaron entrar por la puerta a toda velocidad. Con aparente tranquilidad la bruja y nerviosismo el SeeD ambos comenzaron a dirigirse al edificio.

A los pocos segundos de haber entrado, Amanda salió un poco perpleja.

-No hay nadie. – Dijo estupefacta.

-Debe estar por el bosque. –Señaló con obviedad la otra bruja. – Si no, la chimenea no estaría encendida. No tardará en llegar, será mejor que esperemos dentro.

- Tal vez podríamos…- Comenzó a decir Amanda, pero Anatema la interrumpió.

-Eso sería absurdo. No sabemos en qué dirección ha ido ni cuan lejos. Lo más sensato es esperarle aquí.

Amanda asintió algo alicaída y los tres pasaron al interior de la cabaña.

Un par de horas después los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de madera bastante desgastada con una taza de té cada uno.

- Está tardando bastante. – Dijo Nida tímidamente mientras se calentaba las manos con su taza. Ya había comenzado a anochecer y por la casa se extendía una corriente de aire frío que le estaba helando.

- Bueno, estoy segura que no esperaba visita. – Contestó Anatema. – Pero acabará apareciendo.

Amanda se levantó por novena vez en diez minutos a mirar por la ventana que daba a la entrada. No vio más que árboles y tierra.

Tras mirar a su alrededor sin saber que decir, Nida dio un sorbo al té.

- Ummm. Un té delicioso, señora. – Acabó diciendo.

Anatema, que estaba mirando con curiosidad la distribución de los pocos muebles de la habitación, se giró hacía él.

- Gracias. – Contestó secamente. – Es uno de los pocos placeres de los que disfrutaba durante mi reclusión en Melcino. Aunque prefiero el té negro, la verdad, el té verde no me sabe ni la mitad de bien.

De pronto Amanda se giró hacia ellos.

-¿Has dicho té verde?

Anatema y Nida la miraron con extrañeza. – Sí. – Contestó la bruja con recelo.

Los ojos de Amanda se movieron brevemente de lado a lado mientras repasaba sus recuerdos. – Sin duda… - Dijo murmurando, antes de levantar la cabeza hacia ellos de nuevo.

En un destello mental Nida también cayó en la cuenta y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ambos lo dijeron a la vez:

- Dederian no soporta el té verde.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió con un quejido.

* * *

[Fin del capítulo 11]


End file.
